Lost and Found
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: <html><head></head>Callie has one more painful secret to share with the Fosters; something that could help them heal after losing Frankie. But when she finally tells her family, a lie from the past is uncovered. Now that the truth is out, their lives will change in unexpected ways. This story is co-authored by myself and Lacorra.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: we do not own The Fosters, or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Lacorra and I are co-writing this story. Hopefully, we can bring something special to it for our readers. Look for updates every Monday! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1.**

Jude stood in the doorway of Stef and Lena's room. He'd been standing there for twenty minutes just watching Lena rest with her unicorn Frankie that she had been given by a little girl at the hospital. His mother was doing remarkable well, but there were moments like today where he thought the pain might eat her alive.

"Why don't you come in and rest with me" Lena finally said with out opening her eyes. "I'd love nothing, more"

Jude bit his lip and entered the room moving over to the edge of the bed placing his hand on her arm. "I was actually waiting for Callie to get home from group, so I could talk to her" He explained "While I was waiting I decided to come see if you needed anything."

Lena finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I fine, sweetheart just tired today. What time is it? I should probably start dinner?"

Jude turned and looked at the clock by her bed stand "Four" he replied "And mom said she'd be home at six."

"Did Brandon go get Callie?" Lena asked sitting up quickly "Or was I supposed to do that?" She cringed as Jude shrugged not really knowing the transportation schedule.

"Brandon took her... I know that"

Lena cringed _crap crap crap_ she thought to herself as she swung her legs over the sideof the bed. Her morning conversation with Stef coming back to her. Brandon would take Callie to group on his way to band practice before a gig that night. Lena was supposed toget her. Even though Callie had said she could walk, Stef hadn't wanted her too because the girl was on the tail end of bronchitis. "Are you the only one home?" Lena asked shoving her feet into some shoes as Jude nodded

"Yeah, Mariana is with the dance team at practice and Jesus is somewhere"

"Alright, lets go find your sister" She knew group had just ended they'd either find Callie walking home or waiting in the lobby. "Grab my phone, and text her" Lena said in a hurry as she flew down the stairs with Jude following behind quickly following behind her. "Tell her, to stay put and we're  
>coming."<p>

Jude nodded and quickly tried to text his sister while he tried to keep up his mother.

She grabbed her keys out of the bowl in the kitchen and spotted Callie's inhaler that the doctor had given her on the counter. She quickly grabbed that too shaking her head at  
>how stubborn this child was. She hated the inhaler, she hated being dependent on people. She figured now that she was on the tail end of it, she was fine.<p>

All the more reason she should not be walking home.

* * *

><p>Jude had barely had time to put on his seat belt before Lena flew out of the driveway. This was new territory for her. She'd never forgotten to go get one of her children. "Has she responded?" Lena asked glancing over at Jude who had her phone in his hands.<p>

Jude shook her head "No, but it says she read it."

"Stubborn girl, just like her mom" Lena mumbled to herself as she focused her eyes on the road scanning the sidewalks as well. She knew Callie would be walking.

It wasn't more then three minutes later did Jude moved in the seat "Mom, there she is!"

Lena pulled the car over quickly to the sidewalk. She watched as Callie pulled open the back door and slid in.

"I am _so_ sorry Callie" Lena turned in her seat to get a look at the teen. "I just meant to take a quick nap. I guess I lost track of the time."

"It's fine" Callie shrugged as she put her head back against the car seat and closed her eyes.

Lena watched her for a few seconds watching her trying to fight off coughing, trying not to draw attention to herself, but unknowingly drawing more as body shook slightly and the sounds she was making trying not to cough almost sounded worse _than_ the cough.

"Callie" Lena called out to her trying to get her attention. "sweetheart, I want you to use your inhaler."

Callie shook her head "I Don't..."

"Have it?" Lena finished for her "I know" she handed the inhaler back to her. Before putting the car into drive while Callie used her inhaler. She wanted to get her home, get her some water and some rest. "We'll be telling mom you didn't bring it with you," she warned, reminding Callie of the clear warning Stef had given her the day it was issued. The inhaler was to be with her at all times, until the doctor said it wasn't needed anymore. _Not_ until Callie decided she felt better and didn't need it.

Callie groaned and almost uttered out, Then we'll tell mom you forgot to get me.' However, she thought better of it.

"When we get home, it's right to the couch, resting," Lena told her. "Are we clear?"

Callie nodded around her inhaler as Jude watched the interaction between the two.

"Callie, I'm sorry," Lena told her.

"It's okay" Callie waved her hand at her, nonchalantly. "No big deal; I'm fine"

Lena peered back at her through the rear view mirror Pale, sweaty, and trying to not cough. That was _clearly_ the definition of fine.

The rest of drive to the house was pretty much quiet, other than Callie trying clear her throat every minutes, suppressing the urge to cough.

Lena ushered the kids inside and to the couch. She quickly covered Callie with a blanket and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back"

Callie nodded and watched her leave, finally allowing herself to cough as Jude crawled up next to her. "She didn't mean to"

"I know, buddy" She nodded in between coughs. "I'm not upset with her, I know she's hurting."

"Callie... do you remember on my birthday, when we told them about my _real _birthday? You said we had a family and we didn't _need_ to keep secrets anymore?" He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I think you should follow that advice, and I think mom needs to hear it from you, so she'll truly see that things do get better." He bit his lip "Callie, I think you need to let go of your biggest secret."

Callie tried to pull her hands away from Jude "Jude, I don't know... I think..."

"Callie," he said, honestly. "I know this has you rattled, but..."

"What if..." She slowly breathed.

"What if they help you heal, Callie?" he asked sincerely. "And what if you help Mama heal? I think you might be just what she needs to see that life really does get better."

"I..."

Jude took a deep breath "You don't have to tell them, but I think you'll be surprised at how much better you'll feel once you do."

Callie heard Lena's footsteps approaching; she knew she'd be coming back with water, another blanket and her book of choice for the moment. She knew it would be a peace offering, and a well-thought-out plan to get Callie to rest until dinner."

"Hey guys" Lena greeted coming into the living room with Callie's favorite blanket from her bed, a water bottle, her book and a plate with a couple of cookies.

Callie looked up at Lena then back to Jude "Okay," she whispered under her breath. "You made your point. I'll tell them. I promise. I just need time."

"Time for what sweetheart?" Lena asked tucking the blanket around her and handing her the book.

"Just a little thinking" She shook her head at Lena "It was only like three blocks that I walked."

"Which you shouldn't have" Lena argued "We sent you a text and told you to stay put. Now, you can spend the afternoon on the couch with your brother, your book and these cookies" She winked as she leaned down and kissed her forehead "And, again, I am sorry."

Jude rested his hand on Callie's leg, and she nodded silently.

* * *

><p>Callie crossed the bedroom, nervously wringing her hands. "Stef? Lena?"<p>

What is it, honey?" Stef asked. She sat beside her wife, holding her hand. Lena wasn't feeling well, and Stef was keeping her company.

Callie looked up at them, unsure. "I just want to say how sorry I am about the baby."

"Thank you, sweets," said Lena. It was obvious she'd been crying. "That means a lot to me."

"Um, I- I know exactly what you're going through," she stammered, reaching out to lay her hand on Lena's shoulder. It had been almost a week since she'd promised Jude she would come clean about her secret; only now had she worked up the nerve.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Stef asked, giving her a puzzled look.

Callie bit her lip and sat down on the bed. "Can I tell you guys a secret?"

"Of course you can," Lena nodded, laying her hand over Callie's. "You can tell us anything."

Callie took a deep breath. "Promise you won't send me away?"

"Sweetheart, you know that nothing you could do or say would make us send you away," Stef reminded her. "We _love_ you. You're our daughter!"

Nodding, Callie dug her fingers into the bedspread. "I had a baby," she finally confided. "It was Liam's. I didn't find out until after we left the Olmsteads.'" She looked from Lena to Stef. Their faces were blank, presumably from shock. "I delivered her," she continued. "But I never got to see her. I was sedated, and when I woke up, my foster mom told me the baby was stillborn."

She sighed, her voice shaking. "I didn't want the baby at first; I was only fifteen, and you know how she was conceived. But it was still _really_ hard. I never wanted her to die."

"Callie, honey," Lena sighed, reaching out to hug her. "I'm so sorry."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"How come you never told us about this?" Stef asked, her green eyes concerned.

Callie shrugged. "Jude is the only other person who knows. I just wanted to put it behind me, but you losing Frankie kind of brought it all back. And Jude and I don't want to keep secrets from you guys anymore." She yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm tired."

"Goodnight," said Stef, giving her a quick kiss. "We love you."

"I love you too," Callie replied, before leaving the room. "Goodnight."

Once she was gone, Lena spoke up. "Is it me, or did something not add up there?"

"I was kind of thinking the same thing," Stef agreed.

"We got to hold Frankie," Lena breathed, shuddering at the memory. "We got to say goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Lena asked coming into the kitchen on the search for her wife.<p>

Stef nodded "Yes, I actually do, love" She smiled "It's five am exactly, did I wake you?"

Lena shrugged" I wasn't sleeping well. What are you doing?

Stef had file folders spread out in font of her and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You left over an hour ago." Lena yawned grabbing Stef's mug of coffee to steal a sip of it for herself.

"I wasn't going to go back to bed until she did." She motioned out to the back yard.

Lena moved over to the window and peered out side to see Callie sitting next to Frankie's tree, wrapped up in blankets, with her coat on and a mug in her hand. "Stef, it's cold out there!"

Stef shook her head "Cool, not cold. And she's bundled with a hot drink."

"Coffee?"

Stef shook her head "No. Tea."

"What is she doing?" Lena asked.

"My guess, taking her turn to say goodbye"

Lena put her hand on the glass and watched her daughter for a few more moments before turning back to Stef "What are you doing?"

"Going over Callie's file," she sighed shaking her head "Nowhere in here does it mention her being pregnant Lena. Not one doctor appointment, nothing! There is a ten-month chunk missing out of this file! Do you not find that suspicious?"

Lena moved over to the file "Of course, I do. If she hadn't told us, I wouldn't have any reason to think she'd been pregnant."

"Callie doesn't lie," said Stef, shaking her head "She's telling us something, and something isn't adding up. I want to meet with Bill."

"This won't mess with her being in our home right?" Lena asked "Because, if it does..."

"No" Stef shook her head "I won't let it. We just have to know the truth. It's our job as her mothers to investigate this."

Lena nodded and went back to the glass door, "Stef, I want her inside now, please?"

Stef nodded "Sure, love" She quickly put the paperwork back in the files and moved them over to purse by the key bowl "Lena, when is her doctor appointment? Doesn't she have a follow up, to make sure the bronchitis is clearing up?"

"Yes," Lena nodded "It's tomorrow after school"

Stef rubbed her chin "Three-ish? I'm going to get off and go. We have her seeing the kids pediatrician yes?"

Lena nodded

"Can you call him and see if he'll do a complete physical?"

"I can" Lena agreed "But, I am not sure Callie is going to handle that great. I'd rather not to this appointment alone."

"I'll be there" Stef assured her "We just need to start piecing this together. Something inside of me is screaming that something is wrong." She then turned and headed out to he back yard. "Callie, my love," she called. "Mama thinks it's about time you came in."

Callie looked up at Stef. "I couldn't sleep. I just..." She shrugged "Needed to think."

"I know" Stef nodded as she sat down beside her daughter and rubbed her hand up and down the girl's back "Which is why I let you be, but it's been an hour now and it's chilly out here" She pointed to the cup raising her eyebrow.

"That nasty tea, Lena wants me to drink." She crinkled her nose "It's so gross, but she's right. It makes my chest feel better." A small smirk formed on Callie's face "Want some?"

"After you just said it's gross?" Stef asked shaking her "Tempting, but no my chest is fine, my baby. It's all yours." She wrapped her arm around Callie pulling her close "Are you okay?"

Callie nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head." She leaned into Stef. "Are you mad at me for not telling you about the baby sooner?"

Stef turned Callie so she could see her eyes "Mad at you? Baby, I am not mad at you! I am worried about you. I wish you told me sooner."

Callie shrugged "I don't really like to think about it" She said honestly "But, I want Lena to know that I can relate, and that she doesn't have to go out of her way for forgetting to come get me yesterday. I wasn't mad. I understood." She looked up "Jude, actually thought of this, and he's right. She just needs someone who understands even if we never talk about it ever again. Just knowing is sometimes all we need."

Stef took a deep breath "Sweets, I think now that it's open, we should talk about it, I think we need to bring you some healing together."

Callie shrugged. "I named her Hadley. I heard the name on TV, and I liked it."

"It's a beautiful name," Stef assured her, taking her hand to help her up.

"I should go, get dibs on a hot shower," said Callie, rising to her feet.

"It's Sunday, love," Stef reminded her. "You'll get a warm shower. Maybe you should go take a nap right now. Maybe

mama will lay down with you for a bit? She still looked pretty tired."

Callie looked in to where Lena was sitting at the counter, watching the back door intently, waiting for the two to come back in. "Yeah. Maybe I will," she nodded, before she slipped into the house.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_"I was just wondering..." Callie stammered, approaching her foster mom. "Can I have some money? For school supplies."_

_Karen nodded. "Of course you can, honey. It's your money. Just let me get my purse." She went to the hall closet and came back with a ten dollar bill. "Is this enough?"_

_"Sure," Callie replied. "That's fine." She folded the bill and put it in her jeans pocket._

_"Do you need me to take you somewhere?" Karen asked her. "We can go to Target, or Staples. Wherever you need to go."_

_Callie shook her head. "Thanks, but that's okay. I need some air. I'm just going to walk."_

_Her foster mother nodded. "Okay. Just be careful."_

_"Will do," Callie promised, grabbing her jacket. Once she was out the door, she practically ran to the pharmacy._

_The bell hanging over the glass door jingled when she went inside, and being as discreet as possible, she went to the family planning aisle, and picked up a pregnancy test; she hoped and prayed she didn't need an I.D. or permission to buy it. She paid for it quickly, then hurried out of the store._

_On the way home, she decided she couldn't wait any longer. She ducked into a fast food restaurant, and went straight into the ladies room, locking herself in a stall. Then, she yanked her jeans down, breathing a sigh of relief because they were so tight, and took the test._

_Her hands shook while she waited for the results, and she could hear people standing outside the stall, waiting for her to get out, but she didn't care._

_At long last, the results to the test popped up, and her stomach dropped to her feet. Tears filled her eyes. It was positive. "What am I going to do?" she groaned internally. This was bad; she was barely fifteen years old, still in school. What was she going to tell Karen and Dave? Bill would find out, and then she'd be thrown in a group home. Even if she told him that her pregnancy was the result of being raped, it wasn't as if anyone would believe her. Why should they? She'd already gotten in trouble so many times, told so many lies. Bill had told her she was already on thin ice. Now that this had happened, she would be labelled as "sexually volatile." She would be branded for life._

_There was only one thing for her to do; she would have to go to Karen and Dave, and beg them not to tell anyone. They said they loved her. Maybe they would take pity on her? Maybe they would let her stay with them and Jude._

_She grabbed a wad of toilet paper and dried her tears, then hurried out of the bathroom toward home._

_The smell of chocolate chip cookies greeted her. Karen was bent over the oven, taking out a tray. "Hi, sweetie," she said, turning back to look at her foster daughter. She set the cookie sheet on a hot pad on the counter._

_"I need to talk to you," Callie told her quietly._

_Karen nodded. "Okay. Do you want some cookies and milk?"_

_She shook her head. "No thank you."_

_Her foster mother frowned. "What's wrong? I've never known a kid to turn down cookies and milk."_

_Callie sat at the table, resting her head in her hands, and Karen sat down across from her._

_"I'm in trouble," she began. "It's terrible, Karen."_

_The older woman reached out to touch her hand. "You can tell me, whatever it is."_

_Callie sighed deeply. "I'm pregnant... but please, you can't tell Bill." Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on the table. "It was an accident. If he finds out, he'll send me away."_

_"Honey, are you sure?" Karen asked._

_She nodded. "Yes. What am I going to do?"_

_"Don't worry about a thing," her foster mom told her. "We'll handle this, and Bill never has to know."_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting with us on such short notice" Stef nodded to Bill as she held the door open for him. Both Lena and Stef had taken their lunch at the same time so they could be together when they met with him.<p>

"Sure" He said coming into the house. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"No," Stef shook her head "No, not everything is okay. I want to know why Callie's file doesn't mention her having a baby!"

Bill's eyes got huge "Excuse me?"

Lena shot Stef a glare "Way to just jump in." She motioned Bill to the living room and waited until he sat down. She gave him a small smile before she took a deep breath. "Again, thank you for coming, and I am sorry about that. Stef's pretty upset."

"I am so confused." He shook his head "Callie's never had a baby."

"According to her, she has." Lena said calmly "I don't know if you know this or not, but I recently had a miscarriage."

Bill looked down at his hands. "Oh, Lena, I am so sorry."

Lena forced a smile and continued "Thank you, the kids have handled it like rock stars, they've been amazing and patient with me. I haven't been one hundred percent myself."

"I can only imagine." Bill shook his head. "How does anyone handle that?"

Lena closed her eyes. "Callie is a smart girl. She senses things that we aren't always saying. She knows that I am hurting more than what I am showing."

Stef placed her hand on Lena's leg, and spoke up. "The other night, after a long week, Callie into our room and she told us she found out she was pregnant after leaving Liam's house. She said it was a result from the rape."

Bill cringed, as Stef went on. "She said she gave birth to her, but she was a stillborn."

Bill shook his head. "No, I have no record of this! Callie was never pregnant!"

"Bill, Callie doesn't lie!" Lena shook her head defending her daughter. "And no offense, but you didn't even know she had been raped."

"I can't know every detail, of all these kids," He sighed. "I try, but things get pushed under the radar."

"There is almost ten months just missing from Callie's file, as if for ten months she didn't exist," Stef countered dropping the folder on the coffee table. "And I want to know why!"

Bill picked up the file and began looking through it. "I don't have proof that she had a baby."

"Callie doesn't lie," Stef repeated. "But today at three she has a doctor's appointment, and we've asked for a full physical. If she's had a baby before they will be able to prove it."

"Get me a copy of the results from her appointment," Bill said calmly. "I am not saying I don't believe her, because as tough as Callie is, you're right; she doesn't lie." However I need something solid, before I can go opening sealed folders."

"Nothing suspicious happened after they left the Olmsteads'?" Lena asked. "Bill, this our daughter. We need to know what happened to her!"

"I will start looking into it," He assured her. "I don't recall anything strange happening, besides a really good family deciding at the last minute they didn't want the Jacob kids after a year. I figured Callie threw a tantrum or something."

"I love how it's always Callie's fault." Stef rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well, ya know what? I am glad no one saw what a great kid was until we did, because that means she gets to be mine, and she is. Callie is my baby girl and I will get to the bottom of what happened to her. She didn't have a voice back then, but she has one now in us"

Lena placed her hand on Stef's leg and squeezed it. "She's going to be just fine. We've got her." She turned to Bill. "We'll get you the copy of the doctors report tonight, and you'll start pulling pieces together, but this better not mess with her adoption. You missed some key factors in Callie's childhood. You were supposed protect her, and I get that you are overworked and I'm sorry, but Callie needs you now. So if you have to work quietly, than I suggest you do."

Bill cleared his throat "I hear you."

"Thank you," Lena nodded as she glanced at her watch. "I have to get back to work, but I really want to see results soon."

"I'll go see what I can find this afternoon," Bill promised her. "But the doctors results will help me."

Stef nodded "We'll be in touch" She said getting to her feet.

* * *

><p>Stef looked down at Callie, who was sitting between herself and Lena, in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Leaning down, she whispered, "How are you doing, baby? You okay?"<p>

Callie shrugged. "Why do I have to go to the doctor?"

"I know you hate going," Lena told her. "But this is important."

"It's embarrassing," Callie replied, wrinkling her brow. "I don't want a doctor looking at me _down there_."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, sweets," said Stef, reaching out to rub her shoulder. "It's part of being a woman. All you have to do is relax, okay? Mama and I aren't going to leave you. I promise."

"I just don't get why I have to go through this in the first place," Callie lamented. "My baby died over a year ago. This isn't going to change anything. Why now?"

Stef looked over her daughter's head to Lena, and they shared a pained look. She knew they were both wondering if they were doing the right thing by drudging up the past. But Stef's police-instincts told her this was something to investigate.

"We just want to make sure you're healthy, honey," Lena told her, squeezing her hand. "You're body has been through a lot."

Just then, a nurse came into the waiting room and called Callie's name.

Callie stood up, and walked slowly toward her, looking back at Stef and Lena to make sure they were following.

"Callie?" the nurse asked again.

"That's me," she answered shyly. "Can my moms stay with me?"

"Of course they can," the nurse nodded. "Come on back."

They were led to an examination room. Stef and Lena sat down, and the nurse took Callie's weight, temperature, and blood pressure. "What are we seeing you for today?" she asked.

"A follow-up," Callie told her. "For my bronchitis."

"And-" Stef quietly warned.

Callie blushed deeply, so Lena spoke up. "She's also supposed to have pelvic exam today."

"I see," the nurse nodded. She took a gown and a sheet from a cupboard and handed them to Callie. "Go ahead and undress, and put this on, and Dr. Graham will be in shortly."

Once the nurse was gone, Callie simply sat on the table, looking downcast. Then, she slid off, holding the folded gown, and went into the small bathroom that was adjoined to the room.

"This is for her own good," Stef reminded Lena. "It has to be done."

"I know," she sighed. "I just feel so bad for her."

"Me too," Stef agreed. "Our poor baby."

Minutes later, Callie emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a baggy striped gown. She climbed back on the table, and wrapped the white sheet modestly around herself. She jumped when Dr. Graham knocked on the door.

"Hello, Callie," the young doctor smiled. "How are you today?"

"Okay," she mumbled unenthusiastically.

Dr. Graham greeted Stef and Lena warmly; he'd been caring for all the children since they were young. Then, he checked Callie's glands and listened to her lungs. "Well, Callie. It looks like your bronchitis is gone."

"So, I don't need the inhaler anymore?" she asked, her face lighting up the slightest bit.

"Nope," Dr Graham concluded. "Your lungs sound great. Are you still coughing?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

The doctor nodded. "Okay, then." He skimmed through Callie's file. "Now, I'm going to need you to lay back on the table, honey."

Callie gave Stef and Lena a horrified look. Stef jumped up first to stand beside her and take her hand. "It's going to be okay, baby," she whispered. "We're right here."

Lena came to the other side of the table, and reached out to gently stroke their daughter's hair.

"A little nervous?" Dr. Graham asked Callie.

The young girl nodded weakly. "Is it going to hurt?"

"You may feel some pinching, and a little pressure," the doctor replied honestly. "But I'll be very gentle, and it will be over before you know it."

He paused as Callie finally laid back. "Okay, I'm just going to move your gown…," he started to say, as the young girl pulled back quickly and scrambled up the bed.

"No! No.. NO" She shook her head "No. I changed my mind! I am _not _doing this."

"Honey, I'll be really quick and gentle," he promised. "You know me. I'm not going to hurt you"

"No." She shook her as she turned "I want my mom. Get away from me!"

"Callie, it's okay," said Stef, as Callie reached for her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Lena ran her fingers up and down Callie's spine while Stef just held her sobbing daughter.

"Don't make me do this, mommy," she begged.

_"Abuse," _Lena mouthed to the doctor.

Doctor Graham nodded. "And you want this done today?"

Lena looked at her daughter, who was shaking, clinging to Stef, her face buried in her chest. Stef had her head down and was whispering to her in her ear, while rocking her.

"We, need to get something started," Lena explained. "And we need to see if she's healed correctly from delivering a s_tillborn."_

Dr. Graham knew Lena enough to know this was important. "Hey, Callie," he said softly. "I am going to run next door, and see if my intern is back from her lunch. Would you let a female look at you? She'll be the one that does the exam and I'll just be here?"

Stef looked over Callie's head and mouthed _Thank you._ "That's a great idea, huh love? And mama and I will be right with you."

"No" Callie whimpered "Take me home, mommy. Please. I'll be so good."

Stef's heart slammed against her chest, and she was almost tempted to give in, but her gut told her otherwise.

"I'm going to get Mckayla ," Dr. Graham announced. "You'll love her," he promised, before leaving the room.

"I don't want to do this," Callie repeated again.

"I know, baby," said Stef, softly pulling away from her so she could hold her face in her hands. "I know this is scary, and you don't understand why mama and I are insisting on this, but you trust me right?"

Callie sniffed and nodded her head.

"Okay, so you've got to trust me. I am going to be right here, and mama will be too," she promised. "And we'll hold you and love on you and talk you through it. We won't let anyone hurt you. You are safe."

Callie swallowed hard and looked at Stef. "Mom?"

"I promise." She leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "And then tonight, we'll do something super fun. Okay?"

Callie turned to Lena. "Will you hold my hands?"

"Of course" Lena said reaching for her. "I'll hold one, and mommy will hold the other."

Callie closed her eyes as the door opened, and a younger woman with a warm personality came in. "Hi sweetie. I'm Mckayla," She said, introducing herself. "You're Callie?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah"

"It's nice to meet you, pretty girl," she said, reaching out to shake her hand. "Oh, and you've got your moms here. Lucky girl. Do you want to just get this over with so you can go home? Do something fun?."

Callie nodded and put herself back into position.

"I'll be quick. I'll explain what I am going to do, and your moms are going to be here the entire time. If it gets to scary tell me to stop."

"I can do it," she said with a nod, as she grabbed both Stef and Lena's hands.

Lena leaned in and began whisper soothing things to her while Stef bent down and laid her lips on Callie's forehead. "I love you," She told her. "I am proud of you."

"So proud of you" Lena chimed in, while Mckayla and Dr. Graham did what they needed to do, as quickly and as painlessly as they could.

* * *

><p>Lena was curled up in bed, her current book open but resting on her lap, as she stared up at the ceiling fan, lost in thought.<p>

"Nope, no don't apologize." Stef's voice was heard before she was seen coming into their bedroom, her cell pressed to her ear. "I don't care how late it is. I appreciate you getting the ball rolling on this." She paused and nodded. "Great! Yes! I'll talk to Lena. One or both of us will be there. Tomorrow at four? Perfect! Have a good night, Bill. Yup, you too." She hung up her phone and crawled onto the bed next to her wife.

"What's going on?" Lena asked, turning her attention to Stef.

"Bill started working on pulling up Callie's file after he left our house today," She explained. "After we faxed over Callie's medical report, that proved she had scaring, and did in fact give birth, he was able to start an official investigation. Starting with the home Callie and Jude went to right after they left the Olmstead's."

"Good," Lena nodded. "Maybe we can finally have some answers, like why none of this was documented. Why there are no doctor records? Did she even have the proper care? Is that why the baby died?"

Stef placed her hand on Lena's. "Are you okay?"

Lena exhaled as she leaned her head back into her pillows and used her free hand to run her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just keep reliving this afternoon in my head."

"Callie's doctor appointment?"

Lena nodded. "She was terrified, and we pushed her into it. I know it needed to be done, but every time I close my eyes I see the fear in her big brown eyes, and I hear the way her breath would catch in the back of her throat, and I can't help but feel responsible... that I'm now classified in a lump of people she can't trust anymore."

Stef sighed "Oh, love." She ran her fingers through Lena's curls. "Honey, Callie still trusts you. She did it _because _she trusts us."

"I think that was one of the hardest mom-moments I've had. Besides the time Jesus dislocated his shoulder, and we had to pin him down so the doctor could pop it back into place."

Stef nodded. "Yeah, I'll agree with you there. It was a hard mom moment. I hate the moments where our children are in pain or terrified and we can't fix it. I do. But Lena, as her mother I know that this doctor's appointment was the best thing we could have done for her."

"How?" Lena asked. "She was so shut down for the rest of the day. She was in bed by seven-thirty! I don't want to start back at square one with Callie!"

"We aren't," Stef promised as there was a small knock on the door.

"Moms?" Mariana didn't even wait for the answer; she just opened the door and popped her head in. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Callie's having a rough time. She was having a nightmare. I managed to wake her up, but she's really… I don't know... unsettled?"

"I'll go get her," Stef said, climbing out of bed while Mariana moved to Lena's side. "Mama, what's going on? Something's up. I can sense it, and I'm worried about my sister."

Lena sat up straighter and grabbed Mariana's hands and pulled her closer. "You're a good sister, I admire your heart for your siblings." She reached up and brushed Mariana's hair away from her face. "I can't really go in to detail right now, but mom and I are looking into something that isn't right from Callie's past."

"Is she in trouble?"

Lena shook her head quickly. "No, sweetheart, no. Nothing like that. Everything is going to be fine. Mom and I are going to make sure of that," she assured her, as Stef came into the room with her arms wrapped around Callie.

"Mama, tell Callie she's welcome to sleep in our bed with us tonight that it's not imposing."

Lena moved over in her bed and patted the middle. "Nope. Never. That's a spot just for you."

"I am going back to bed." Mariana leaned down and kissed Lena. "Night, mama." She blew a kiss to Stef and Callie before slipping out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Lena put her bookmark in her book and placed it on the bedside table while Stef encouraged Callie to climb in. Once Stef and Callie were settled beside her, she turned to her side and watched, as Stef pulled the girl protectively into her arms and kissed her temple. She watched as Callie practically melted in Stef's arms, all the fear and tension leaving her body.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered to Lena. "I told you about my baby to help you, and now I'm just being a baby and making things worse for you."

"Oh, Cal. Oh, baby." Lena leaned forward. "No, my baby girl." She kissed her forehead and fought back some tears. "You're not making anything worse for me. I'm your mom, and I want nothing more than to take care of you!"

Callie blinked her tears away with a shrug. "I don't want to talk anymore tonight. Is that okay?"

"We'll talk more tomorrow, then," Stef whispered. "Right, now you can just rest. Rest safe with mama and me."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Stef pounded on the front door of the Andersons' house. Bill stood next to her, holding Callie's file. Finally, the door swung open and a man, around forty, though he looked much older, stood there. He looked at them suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Bill spoke up. "Mr. Anderson, I work with the Child Protective Services, and this is officer Stefanie Foster. We're here to discuss a former foster child you and your wife hosted several years ago."

"I don't foster kids anymore," Mr. Anderson told him. Something about the way he looked made Stef think he'd just rolled out of bed. "And my wife is gone. Karen took off on me months ago. We're in the middle of a divorce."

"I understand," said Bill. "But perhaps you can help us, anyway?"

The doorway of the house opened into a living room. Over Mr. Anderson's shoulder, Stef could see a playpen. A small child stood up in it, looking toward the door curiously. "May we come in?" she asked.

The man sighed, annoyed. "Fine, sure. Come in."

Stef and Bill followed him inside, stepping around discarded beer bottles, junk mail, and food containers. Mr. Anderson sunk down on a shabby sofa and switched off the TV. Sitting down, herself, Stef couldn't take her eyes off the toddler in the play pen. Dressed in a saggy diaper and a t-shirt, she stood, gurgling contentedly. "You have a beautiful little girl," she commented. "May I see her?"

Mr. Anderson nodded, and Stef stood up again, going to the baby. "Hi, Sweetheart. How are you?"

The baby looked up at her with large, soft eyes, the color of milk chocolate. Golden brown curls stuck up all over her head. "She's wet," Stef realized, touching her fingers to her diaper.

"What else is new," her father grumbled, going to get a diaper bag.

"I could change her, if you'd like," Stef offered. She took the diaper bag, and lifted the toddler up. She hated laying her down on the dirty floor, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Her mother left her," she heard Mr. Anderson tell Bill. "What the hell kind of mother does that?"

"You'd be surprised," the social worker replied.

Stef opened the tabs of the girl's diaper, and saw that it was soiled, and it looked as if she'd been sitting in it for hours. She found some wipes, and began to clean her up, and the baby started wailing. "There there," she cooed. "It's not so bad."

She sprinkled some powder on the child's thighs; they were red with an angry diaper rash. It was no wonder she was crying. Stef didn't see any ointment in the bag, so she simply put the fresh diaper on her. "All better!" she said, picking the toddler up and smiling at her. "All better!"

The baby laughed, her tiny teeth showing. Her dark eyes sparkled. Stef tickled her belly and carried her back to the playpen, not before giving her the hug she seemed desperately in need of.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Do you remember a girl named Callie Jacob?" Bill asked. "She had a younger brother, Jude."

He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Yeah. I remember them. Nice kids. Why? What did they do?" He glanced over at the playpen for a split second, his eyes shifting back to them.

"Well, nothing," Bill replied. "Stef here is her foster mother, and she and her wife are planning to adopt Callie and Jude. But it's recently come to their attention that a chunk of time, the time she was living with you and your wife, wasn't properly recorded in her file. Can you tell us about Callie's time here?"

Mr. Anderson took a deep breath. "Let's see... she was with us less than a year. Not really any trouble. Kind of mouthy sometimes, but good. Then my wife got pregnant with that one," he said, indicating to the baby, "and she decided she wasn't interested in fostering anymore."

"Why did she lose interest?" Bill asked, scribbling notes.

"She wanted to have a baby of her own for years. We had another little girl, but she died of SIDS when she was three months old. Karen was devastated, so her mother convinced us to become foster parents, to kind of fill in that gap. We were interested in adopting a baby, but the system is pretty short on those. Older kids always seemed to be placed with us. I guess when Karen got pregnant, she figured the new baby was all she needed."

"I see," said Bill. "Now, back to Callie. A recent physical showed that she was once pregnant, and that she delivered. Callie claims the child was stillborn. based on the timing, this would have happened while she was in your care. Can you tell us about this?"

"A lot has happened since then," Mr. Anderson fretted. "I barely remember the kid. All those kids we took in had their troubles." He stood up, and got a beer from his fridge. "Anyone want a drink?"

"No thank you," Stef and Bill answered in unison.

He cracked open the bottle and sat back down, when the baby started screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. "Shut up, Hadley!" her father barked.

Bill looked to Stef, then back at Mr. Anderson. The wheels in Stef's head were already turning. That name, Hadley. And those big, brown, beautiful eyes. They were Callie's eyes. She turned to the toddler, wanting to scoop her up and make a run for it. But instead, she followed Bill out the door, trying her best to show no emotion, though her heart ached as she left her behind.

Once they were in the car, she turned to the social worker. "That's Callie's baby."

Bill gave her a surprised look. "Stef, don't jump to conclusions."

"I know it is," she insisted. "She has her eyes. And Callie told me she was going to name the baby Hadley. Think about it, Bill. It makes sense! The timing... everything. They stole Callie's baby, and lied to her about it."

Bill sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. But I do know that the home situation warrants investigation. The child is obviously being neglected."

He flipped through the file absentmindedly. "I'm not saying it's impossible that the baby is Callie's. We would need proof, though, before we can do anything."

Then get some," Stef hissed. "Because I know that's my granddaughter in there."

* * *

><p>"Really?" Stef asked, the phone pressed to her ears. "Bill that's fantastic news, I am glad you and Jillian are going back."<p>

She smiled as she climbed the front steps of her porch. "You're working fast! Thank you. Now if they determine to pull Hadley from the home, you'll place her mine, right? I am a licensed foster parent, I don't want this little one being bounced around. I want her in my home, while run the DNA test. Which will tell you she's Callie's. I'm sure of it."

She nodded "Don't worry about it, we'll get baby stuff. We have room… Yes. Keep me up to date! Thank you!"

She pushed the door open as she hung up her phone. She was met with the sound of the TV as she walked in "Hello, my babies," she called, to gauge who was in the living room.

"Hi mom!"

"Yo."

"Hey."

Stef smiled to herself, when she saw Callie, Jude, and Jesus. She moved to the entrance of the living room to find Jesus and Callie spread out on the couch and Jude on his stomach in front of the TV. Her eyes traveled to the TV to check out what was playing. "_The Avengers,_ huh?"

Jesus nodded, never breaking his gaze away from the TV.

"Homework done?"

"Yes, mom," Jude answered for his siblings.

"Brandon is at practice, yes?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, and Mariana is at dance practice, and mama just put a lasagna in the oven and is now upstairs, doing something in Callie and Mariana's room."

"Jude, dude she doesn't need the 411 on everyone," said Jesus. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

Stef grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "For your information, my dear, I do want the 411, thank you very much." She rolled her eyes. "What's mama doing in your room, Cal?"

Callie shrugged. "She said something about the thing that she ordered for us being here today, and she wanted to surprise us. I don't know," she mumbled with a shoulder shrug.

Stef nodded. "I see." She moved over to Callie and knelt beside her. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but my day was long, and a little bit crazy. Is there any way I could have a little snuggle from you before I go find mama?"

Callie looked up at her in shock. "Uh."

"Please?" She needed, more than anything, to be close to her girl, who's life was about to change drastically. Just a few moments of precious normality.

She nodded and leaned forward wrapping her arms around Stef.

Stef hugged her tight and held her close "You okay?" she whispered into Callie's ear.

"Tired," Callie answered.

"We'll get you to bed early tonight," she whispered into her ear. "Love you." She pulled away and stole a kiss, causing Callie to blush, but smile.

"Mom, would a hug from me help?" Jude asked from the floor.

"Oh, yes sir." She turned to him and held up her arms. Jude quickly crawled to her wrapping his arms around her. "Thanks little man." She kissed the top of his head. "Just what I needed." Her eyes traveled to Jesus and he shook his head.

"Not happening, ma," He teased. But he blew her a kiss anyway. "I love you, though."

Stef rolled her eyes and laughed as she got up and moved over to him planting a wet kiss on his forehead. "Love you too,baby," she winked. "I'm going to go find mama. Turn your movie back on"

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey fancy," Stef greeted Lena as she walked into the girls room. Her wife was just finishing hanging up teal black out curtains.<p>

"These are amazing, Stef," she smiled, turning around. "They'll keep the room dark, cool and warm depending on the season. The girls get the most sunlight in here. I'm hoping this will help them sleep better during the summer. And look at this cozy fleece blanket I got for Callie," she said, passing Stef the soft fleece teal and black blanket. "I figured she could use a good curling up blankie."

Stef nodded as she took it and held it in her hands. "She may be needing it sooner than you think."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Callie's daughter is not dead," she explained. "I'm sure of it. I met her today."

Lena quickly sat down on the end of Mariana's bed. "What?"

Stef took a seat next to Lena, and buried her face in her hands. "And I had to leave her there."

Lena reached out and ran her hand down Stef's back. "Honey, what?"

Stef took a deep breath. "Bill and I went to the Andersons' today, to find a filthy house, and a toddler in a play pen; she'd been there for hours. She was so little, and her body was covered in diaper rash. The father was drunk on the couch…"

"Okay, what does that prove?"

"Oh honey." Stef shook her head. "If you saw her, you would have seen it too. She's Callie's baby. Same big brown eyes, same little button nose, curly hair, just a lighter color. Petite little thing."

Lena cringed. "And the situation was bad?"

Stef nodded. "The mother ran out. According to the father, they had a little girl die of SIDS before Callie and Jude stayed with them. They went to Fostering after."

Lena's jaw dropped. "So they tried to replace their dead daughter with Callie's baby?"

Stef shrugged. "I'm guessing so, but somehow it wasn't enough, and Mrs. Anderson took off and left them both. I I think Mr. Anderson is now a drunk who just doesn't care, and got stuck with a baby."

"A DNA test has to be ran," Lena said quickly.

"And Hadley needs to be removed from the home, Lena…" She bit her lip. "We're still foster parents."

"You want her here? What if by some chance she's not Callie's baby?"

"She is," Stef promised her. "Lena, she is."

Lena nodded. "Okay, well. Then we'll take her."

"We have to," Stef nodded. "She's our grandchild." She was about to say more when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it from her pocket. "It's Bill," she said quickly, putting the phone to her ear.

"Bill?" she answered. "What? No, it's fine. Do what you have to do. Lena and I will do whatever; just let us know. Do you want me to come down?" She sighed. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Just call when you're ready."

Lena looked over at Stef with a raised eyebrow.

"They'll be taking Hadley from the home tonight," Stef said looking to Lena. "The police are there, but since I am Callie's mother, and hoping to Foster, they asked us to wait. Bill and Jillian showed up to do a welfare check, to find Mr. Anderson's car gone. However, they could hear screaming. Hadley was left alone inside. They called the police, and now are forcing their way in to get Hadley."

Lena's eyes were huge. "We could have a toddler in our house tonight?"

Stef nodded.

Lena let out a whistle. "We have to talk to Callie, she has to know."

Stef nodded. "Yeah, the problem is, I don't exactly know the best way of telling her."

Lena shook her head. "I don't know if there is a right way to tell her. She has to know there is a slim chance this child is not hers, though. Until after the DNA tests are run."

"The child is hers," Stef said, shaking her head. No one could convince her otherwise. "But I understand what you're saying. I just don't know how to tell my sixteen year old daughter that she has a daughter who is alive and well**."**

* * *

><p>"Callie, can Mama and I talk to you for a minute?" Stef asked, sitting down on the edge of her daughter's bed.<p>

"Sure," she shrugged. "What's up?"

Lena glanced over at Mariana, nervously. "Can we have some privacy with your sister, sweetheart? This is kind of important."

"Okay," Mariana nodded. She slid off her bed and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked, furrowing her brow. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, baby. Not at all," Stef assured her, patting her knee. She took a deep breath. "This is hard, love. But after you told Mama and I about the baby you had, we were curious. So, we decided to look into it."

Callie's face went pale, her eyes filled with worry. "I was telling you the truth."

"We know you were, honey," Lena promised, reaching for her hand. "We would never doubt you."

"Then why did you look into it?" Callie asked. "I don't understand."

"Sweetie," said Stef. "There was nothing about your pregnancy in your file. Bill didn't even know what we were talking about."

Callie's mouth flew open in terror. "You told Bill?" she cried, horrified. "Oh my gosh. This is bad."

Stef drew her daughter into her arms and hugged her tight. "Calm down, honey. You're not in any kind of trouble. But your former foster parents may be. "

Pulling away, Callie gave them a confused look. "Karen and Dave? They didn't tell Bill to protect me. So I wouldn't get separated from Jude!"

"Callie," Stef breathed. "You may have been lied to." She grabbed the hand that Lena wasn't holding, caressing her daughter's soft skin with her thumb. "Bill and I paid a visit to Dave Anderson. He had a toddler, a little girl, in his home. And based on what you told us, we believe she may be the baby who you were led to believe was stillborn."

Callie gaped at her, speechless, so Stef went on. "I had a feeling she was yours when I was her big brown eyes, honey. But when Mr. Anderson called her Hadley, I knew it."

"Sweets, are you okay?" Lena asked. "We know this is a lot to take in."

Callie shook her head. "Is she... okay?"

Stef's heart ached in her chest as she remembered how it felt to leave that helpless little girl in that house. "Well, Karen walked out on her husband and the baby some time ago. It looks like Mr. Anderson is a heavy drinker. The house was filthy when we visited. Hadley was in her playpen, and it looked like she'd been in there all day. She wasn't properly dressed, and her diaper was a mess. I changed it whole we were there. Her little legs and bottom were covered with diaper rash."

"That doesn't make any sense," Callie breathed. "Karen and Dave's house was always so nice. And I don't remember Dave ever drinking."

"People can change, honey," Stef reminded her. "It's sad, but it's true."

"Why would they lie to me?" she asked. "I thought they liked me."

"They were grieving," said Lena. "Grief can make people do desperate things."

"We have to get her out of there!" Callie cried.

Stef nodded. "Do you really think I wouldn't get involved? I thought you knew me better than that."

"Bill is removing Hadley from the home," Lena explained, in her gentle way. "And he's placing her with us. While she's here, we'll get both of you tested, and find out for sure if she really is your daughter."

"That's right," Stef added. "And even if she _isn't_, we'll have still saved a child from a bad situation."

"When is she coming?" Callie soberly asked.

"Tonight," said Lena. "She'll be here tonight." She patted Callie's leg. "I know this is sudden. Do you need some time alone?"

Callie nodded.

"Okay," Lena agreed. She stood up, and Stef joined her.

"Wait!" said Callie. "Does she... she doesn't look like Liam, does she?"

Stef sat down again, and took Callie's hand back. "No, love. She looks a lot like you, actually. But listen... Hadley is an innocent, honey. What Liam did to you wasn't her fault, just like it wasn't yours. It would be easy to resent her because of the fact that he fathered her, but she's just a baby, and she's being neglected. She needs our love. It's something she's never had much of, and we have more than enough to give."

I would never blame her," Callie assured them. "I mean, she didn't ask to be born."

"That's right," Lena nodded.

"But," Callie added. "She will _never _be an Olmstead."

* * *

><p><em>Karen brushed some sweaty hair out of Callie's face. "You're doing great, baby," she assured the teen. "See, a home birth is nice isn't it?"<em>

_Callie winced as another contraction hit. "No. I want a hospital. She's too early! She's too early!"_

_"We've got help," Karen promised. "We have a few of the best midwives here. She's going to be just fine. Better than at a hospital."_

_The midwife stood below her leg and looked to Karen. "It's time. She's crowning."_

_Another midwife entered the room. Callie looked to her, confused, but the pain began tearing through her body; she couldn't focus on anything but that._

_"Alright, Callie. Push, sweetheart," The first midwife said from below._

_Callie felt her body pushing as Karen brushed a wet rag over her forehead. "You're doing great!"_

_"I see her head!" _

_"Why is she coming so early?" Callie whimpered. "Save her."_

_"She's going to be fine." Karen brushed her lips against Callie's forehead. "You're doing great!"_

_Callie let out a cry as the midwife next to her gasped. "She's blue. Things aren't looking good!" _

_She gasped and tried to scream, but she couldn't. "Save her," She whimpered. "Save her!"  
><em>

_"You have to calm down," The midwife beside Callie whispered, as she grabbed her arm injecting her with something._

_"What?" Callie gasped. Her body took over, and she found herself pushing and screaming as her baby came rushing out into the world. She saw her for a brief second; she swore she even heard a tiny cry, like a kitten, before her world went black._

* * *

><p>"What's up mom?" Brandon asked beating around the bush. "Why are we have a family meeting, with out Callie?"<p>

Jude's eyes got big. "Mom, is Callie in trouble? Is she leaving again?"

Lena pulled Jude into her side and kissed his head. "No, honey. Callie's not going anywhere and she isn't in trouble. She just needs a few minutes by herself."

Stef looked to the clock then to the kids. "We don't have time to candy coat this, and you four are old enough to hear the truth."

Jude chewed his lip as Lena rubbed his arms trying to bring him comfort.

"You've all heard about what happened when Callie stayed at the Olmsteads.'" She said softly.

Jesus shook his head. "I swear, if I ever see that punk…"

"You'll do absolutely nothing," Lena warned, as Stef took a deep breath.

"After Callie left that house, she found out she was pregnant."

Mariana gasped and covered her mouth as Jesus kicked the table. "That ass wipe!"

"Jesus." Lena cleared her throat. "Language, please."

Jude sighed. "Okay... why are we talking about this? The baby died! Callie doesn't like talking about her! We need to stop talking about her!"

Stef knelt in front of Jude and took a deep breath. "Baby doll, that's not exactly true."

Jude shook his head. "But she had a stillborn. They told us."

Stef looked around the room at the wide eyes from all of her kids. "We don't have a lot of time, so I am just going to spit it all out, and then you can ask questions, alright?"

The kids all nodded, their eyes growing wider.

"The family that Jude and Callie went to stay with had just lost a baby girl to SIDS. Grieving does strange things to people, and I think when Karen realized that Callie was pregnant, she thought she'd get a second chance. She took care of Callie, and did everything off the charts so there was no documentation."

"She did it so we could stay together!" Jude argued, as he buried himself in Lena's side.

Stef shook her head. "No, baby. She was covering her own tracks. She set it up, and she stole Callie's baby, and she lied to you and to Callie. When the baby was born, she took her and sent you two away."

Jude's face crinkled in disgust. "What?"

Mariana gasped. "Callie's baby is alive?"

Stef nodded. "We still have to have a DNA test ran to be sure, but kids... she's Callie's baby. I've seen her. I've held her. She looks like Callie as a tiny toddler. Big brown eyes, wispy hair, button nose."

"What are you saying, mom?" Brandon asked. "They have Callie's daughter, and you left her?"

"I had to, baby," Stef sighed. "It was hard. The living situation wasn't great."

"Get her out of it!" Jesus demanded, standing up.

Stef smiled at his protectiveness. "It's me, honey. You know I'm involved. Bill is too. He's taking Hadley from the home as we speak. As of tonight, we will have a baby in our house."

"What if she isn't Callie's?" Brandon asked.

Jude let out a tiny sniffle. "Callie named her Hadley. She was going to name her Hadley Joy."

Lena swallowed hard. "We're pretty sure she's Callie's," she said, backing up her wife. "So, she was kidnapped. If she's not hers, we're still saving a baby from a bad situation."

"How's it bad?" Mariana asked. "Didn't they kidnap her because they wanted her?"

Stef moved in front of Mariana and grabbed her hand. "We think Karen realized that Hadley would never replace her baby. She left, and Dave fell into a drunk depression, and Hadley is suffering."

"So, your bringing her here?" Brandon asked. "For Callie to be a teen mom?"

Stef shook her head. "We don't have that worked out yet, B. We can't take Callie's choice away from her. She is biologically her mother, but mama and I are hoping to take her for now. We'll take responsibility until we get it all figured it out."

"Wow." Mariana shook her head. "That's a lot."

"She'll be here tonight," Stef explained. "And we don't want to overwhelm her or Callie. Maybe tonight we'll give them a little space, and then tomorrow morning you can all meet her? Is that okay?"

The kids nodded as they looked up the stairs.

"We don't know how this is going to look," Lena said honestly. "But guys... this family has enough love to make it work, right?"

"Is Callie okay?" Jesus asked, biting his lip.

"She's overwhelmed," Lena said honestly.

"We'll help her," Mariana promised as Jude stood up.

"May I have a few minutes to myself?" he asked.

Stef nodded. "Sure, baby," She said softly, as she watched him walk away. "This is hard on them," She said to the other three kids. "More lies, and secrets, and people hurting them."

"Poor Callie." Mariana shook her head.

She's got us now," Lena assured her. "She's going to be okay."

Mariana nodded. "Of course."

"Alright. Homework... chores... let's get them done before bed," she smiled.

The three nodded and left the room, whispering back and forth.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Bill," said Stef, greeting the social worker at the door. "Thanks so much for your help." She smiled when she saw the toddler in his arms. "And hello, Hadley."<p>

Hadley watched her through dark, thoughtful eyes, fringed with long lashes. She really was a beautiful baby.

"Isn't she cute?" Lena gushed, taking the girl in her arms. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Ba-ba-ba" Hadley cooed.

"Here's her things," said Bill, handing Stef a paper grocery bag. "I took what I could find from the home, but she'll probably need a lot more."

"Well have everything we need," Lena assured him. "Thanks."

"Then, I'll be going," he replied. "Good luck, and call me if you need anything."

"We will," said Stef. "Have a nice afternoon."

"You too," he nodded, turning toward his car.

"Mama?" Callie piped up, once Bill was gone.

"What, sweets?" Lena asked, rocking Hadley in her arms.

"Can I please hold her?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Lena nodded, passing the baby to her daughter.

Callie held her against her shoulder. "She smells," she commented. "But she is pretty cute."

"She needs a good bath," said Lena, tickling Hadley's foot. "Don't you, baby? You need a nice bubble bath."

Hadley rested her head against Callie and yawned. "Will... will I have to quit school?" Callie asked, her brow creased with worry. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Lena gave her a troubled look and shook her head. "No, love. No. We'd never ask that of you. She will be our responsibility for now. At least until you graduate."

"I'm going to run to the store and pick up a few things," Stef told them. "Most importantly, diaper rash cream. Maybe you guys can get her bath while I'm gone?"

"We're on it," Lena nodded. She turned to Callie. "Let's go, honey."

Callie followed her to the bathroom, and Lena turned on the tap, letting warm water flow into the tub. She turned it off when it was an inch or so deep. "Now we'll get her undressed." She laid the baby on the counter, and unzipped her dingy footie pajamas.

"Oh, my gosh," Callie breathed, when she saw the red rash on Hadley's body. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry, Cal," said Lena. "Mom is getting something to take care of it right now, and Hadley will be good as new." She peeled off the baby's soaked diaper and threw it away. The toddler was so skinny, she could count her ribs as she lowered her into the bath, holding her under her armpits. Hadley squawked, fat tears rolling down her sticky cheeks.

"Don't cry, peanut," Lena cooed. "You're okay. The bath is fun!" She and Callie worked together, washing the baby up. They laughed as she splashed in the water. Once she was clean, Lena drained the tub and lifted her out, where Callie was waiting with a towel.

"There," said Lena to the baby. "I bet you feel like a new woman, don't you sweetie?" She was drying Hadley when Stef came into the room with a shopping bag.

"I got powder, diapers, baby shampoo, and rash cream," she announced. "Oh. And this." She held out a pink pacifier.

"Thanks, hon," said Lena, as she laid the little girl back down on the counter. "I can't wait to get this diaper rash taken care of. Poor baby." She uncapped the tube, and began spreading the cream on Hadley's thighs. Then, she put a fresh, clean diaper on her. She held her up and kissed her cheek. "Smell her now, Callie. She's sweet as a rosebud."

Callie took her in her arms, burying her nose in her curls. "Much better." She hugged her tight, and Hadley clung to her as if she knew she was hers.

"I'm tired," Callie yawned. "I know she just got here, but I have some homework to finish up. Is it okay if I turn in early?"

"I don't see why not," said Stef, giving her a sympathetic look. "You've had a rough day."

Callie nodded, then pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek. "Goodnight," she told her, looking into her dark eyes. Then, she carefully passed her to Lena.

Lena took the baby, and they went downstairs, settling down on the couch. Lena cradled the small girl in her arms. Hadley's eyelids were growing heavy.

"I guess I'll have to throw her jammies in the washer," said Stef. "She doesn't have much clothes with her, and what she has smells like cigarettes."

Lena nodded, still rocking the toddler. She looked like a china doll in her arms. Then, she looked up at her wife. "No... don't bother, honey. We have some of Frankie's things. They're in my dresser. We should have something she can wear, she's so little for her age." Her mother had given her baby girl clothes in all sizes as a shower gift, before their unborn daughter passed away.

Stef gave her a pained look, realizing how hard it was for her wife to make that offer. "Are you sure, Love?"

Lena yawned tiredly. "I'm sure. They're not doing anyone any good where they are. And this little one needs them right now."

"Okay," said Stef. "If you're sure." She knew that before the night was out, they would have to set up Frankie's crib in their room. They'd considered selling it. Now she was glad they hadn't, even though seeing it there, with another child inside it, would be the harder than words could describe, for both of them.

"I am," Lena assured her. Hadley wriggled, whimpering, and she held her closer to comfort her. She and Callie were hurting, in a way that was hard for anyone else to understand. But maybe, she thought, Hadley's presence would help them both heal.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"She's here, huh?" Mariana asked as her sister came into the room and moved to her bed, curling up in a fetal position.

She nodded with a sniff. "Yeah, she's beautiful," Callie said softly. "But she's so small, and her diaper rash is terrible. She's got to be in so much pain. And hungry."

"That's not your fault, Cal. Moms will make her better," Mariana assured her.

Callie's finger curled around the bridge of her nose as a sob racked her body. "I should have known my baby was alive. I should have..."

* * *

><p>"What are you three stooges doing?" Mariana asked, going into her moms' room to find the boys staring at a crib.<p>

"We brought up Frankie's crib and put it together," Jesus told her. "It took us all evening, but it doesn't look right."

"Yeah," Jude sighed. "It doesn't look safe. Look." He climbed into the crib and sat on his knees. "See, I could just tumble out! How is that safe?"

"You guys, put together a crib?" Mariana shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah. In half an hour. It was easy," Jesus shrugged.

"Impressive," she nodded. "She's here, you know."

"We heard her crying," Brandon nodded. "When we were finishing up the crib."

Mariana went to the crib and whacked Jude's arm. "Get out before you break it." She studied it and shook her head. "You need to drop the mattress. You have it on newborn setting. That's why it looks like she could tumble out. Lower it and she won't be able to topple out."

"When did you become a baby expert?" Jesus asked with an eye roll. But he saw what she was talking about. "It'll be easy to lower it," he said, as he helped Jude out of the crib.

"I've taken a babysitting job a time or two in my life," Mariana shrugged. "But since you stooges are in here, I am guessing the moms are downstairs?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah."

Mariana smiled at her brothers. "It was sweet of you to put together the crib," she said softly before she headed down the stairs. She found Stef and Lena in the living room, Lena holding a small bundle in her arms.

Mariana tiptoed into the room. "Oh, she's so little." She spoke softly, peaking over Lena 's shoulder to see her. "For some reason I just pictured her being a bit bigger."

Stef smiled and nodded. "She is pretty little. She's exhausted. We woke her to try and get a little milk in her tummy. I'm hoping that will help her get a good night's sleep."

Mariana couldn't help herself. She reached out and stroked a curl. "Um, moms. Callie's upstairs, sobbing, not crying... sobbing. I can't console her."

Stef went to stand, and Lena shook her head. "No, honey. This time, let me. I think I know what's going on in her head." She carefully slid the bundle from her arms to Stef's, before she slipped out of the room.

"Since, Mama's going to my room, may I sit with you and the baby for a bit?" Mariana asked, knowing the original plan was to wait until the morning.

"Sit," Stef nodded, as she let Mariana slide in next to her.

"She's so cute," Mariana said as she rested her head on Stef's shoulder. "I wish you had been my mom when I was this age," she whispered quietly.

Stef's response was to lean over and kiss Mariana's head. "Me too baby, me too."

* * *

><p>Lena slipped into the girl's room to find that Mariana was right; Callie wasn't just crying. She was shaking with a heartbreaking sob."Oh sweetheart." Lena shook her head as she went to the bed and knelt down beside it. She reached out and ran her fingers down Callie's spine. "Can you roll over and look at me please?" She spoke softly, but the tone in her voice let the teen know it wasn't really a question.<p>

Callie rolled over her fingers curled up around her nose. She was inhaling quickly, trying to catch her breath.

Lena gave her a small smile. "Hi, beautiful baby," she said, once she had Callie's eyes on her. "Take a deep breath, in and out." She sat with her for a few minutes, just working on breathing, while she brushed strands of hair away from Callie's sticky wet face. "Tonight's hard, huh?"

"I should have known she was alive," Callie hiccuped. "She was my baby. I was connected to her at one point. I should have known..."

"Baby, no." Lena shook her head "You were fifteen years old, you just came from a foster home where you'd been raped. You ended up finding a home where you thought you could trust the family. You had no reason to believe that Karen stole your baby."

"I just should have known." Callie's voice cracked. "Mothers know, and I didn't. I didn't want her to die, but I wasn't sure if I was going to keep her. I was having a hard time just taking care of myself and Jude." Her pointer finger rubbed the bridge of her nose. "So, if I wasn't going to keep her, should I be upset?" she asked. "That she was taken?"

"Yes," Lena said firmly, pushing Callie back on the bed and crawling up beside her. She lay her head on the pillow with Callie so she could have eye contact. She reached out and caught Callie's hand and brought it close to her, holding tightly onto it. "Honey, you get to be upset. Your choice was taken away. Whether you kept her or gave her up for adoption, the choice was yours. It should not have been made for you."

"I wanted her to go to a good home," Callie admitted. "I know people want babies. I was going to find a good home for her, unlike Jude and me. We were too old. Nobody wanted us. I got that, but she was brand new and there are so many people out there that can't have babies, and would have given her a great home."

Lena nodded "You are right, and that was a very mature thought process."

Callie shook her head. "I should have known she was alive. I should have a plan now. I should be downstairs with her. I should..."

"Callie." Lena squeezed her hand. "Baby, you can't blame yourself for not knowing. You're going to destroy yourself if you keep that thought process up. It's not your fault, and as for the rest of it, we don't have to worry tonight. You, me, and mom will sit down and talk about this. Mom and I are not going to take your choice or your voice away. I promise." She leaned in and kissed her. "Tonight, though, you know that Hadley is safe. Right?"

Callie nodded as she took her hand back from Lena, her finger going to her nose again. "Do you hate me for bringing her in?"

Lena closed her eyes as her heart became heavy. Her sixteen year old was falling apart right in front of her. They were going to have get her into extra therapy appointments right away. She wondered if it was too late to call Callie's therapist now and set an emergency appointment for the morning. She took a deep breath before looking down at Callie. "My promise to you, is I could _never_ hate you. _Ever,_" she stressed. "I love you, and I promise you we are going to take care of you, and love you through all of this."

Callie sniffed again and nodded. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too," Lena smiled, as she used her thumb to wipe away one of the last falling tears. "Nothing is decided tonight, okay? Tonight you just rest at ease knowing mom and I've got this."

* * *

><p>Hadley awoke very early in the morning, and immediately started crying. "I'll get her," Stef groaned, rolling out of bed before the child woke the kids up too soon. She went to the crib and peeked in it. "Well, good morning, sweetie," she cooed, as the toddler looked up at her. "How are you?" She picked Hadley up in her arms and kissed her cheek. The little girl continued to howl.<p>

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Do you need a new diaper?" She grabbed a blanket and spread it on the bed at Lena's feet, then laid Hadley on it. She unsnapped her pajamas. Her diaper was wet. She opened the tabs, and grabbed a package of wipes.

"Her diaper rash doesn't look any better," Lena commented, sitting up. "Poor little thing."

"I know," Stef sighed. She lifted Hadley's legs up, and pulled the soiled diaper out from under her. She looked down, and saw that it was spotted with pinpricks of blood. "Lena, look," she said, lifting the little girl up.

"It looks like some of her blisters broke open," Lena commented, gently stroking the baby's thigh. Her eyes welled with tears when Hadley cringed away.

"I think we'd better take her to the doctor," said Stef. "I don't want her to get an infection or anything." She sighed. "I feel terrible for her."

"Get her diaper changed, and I'll make her a bottle," Lena told her. "Then we'll give her snuggles before the kids get up."

Stef nodded, and went back to changing Hadley's diaper, first treating her rash with ointment. She thought of Callie while she worked. She was still thinking about her when Lena returned with a bottle of warm milk.

"Here we go, honey," Lena smiled, picking up the baby, and getting into bed. She put the bottle to her lips, and Hadley grabbed it and started sucking it greedily.

"She's a hungry girl," said Stef.

"She is," Lena replied. "This is skim milk. We'll buy her some whole milk today. She needs the fat. She looks like a little plucked chicken."

"When I look at her, I can just see Callie," Stef sighed. "It's like..." she twisted one of Hadley's brown curls around her finger. "It's like going back in time, like seeing her as a baby." She smiled. "We missed out on so much in her life."

"I know," her wife nodded, looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"It scares me to think that Callie's a mother," Stef fretted. "She's just a baby, herself." She knew that Callie was struggling with her role in her new-found daughter's life. She wasn't at all sure if the teenager was ready to be a parent.

"It scares me to think that we're _grandmothers_," Lena laughed.

"Don't even go there," Stef teased, laying back, as Hadley finished her bottle. Lena rubbed the child's back, then laid her down between them, warm and snug.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I am so glad we kept this," Stef said coming into the kitchen from the garage with a portable high chair, which they had gotten before they ever had the twins. They had fostered a two year old on respite care for three weeks, and had been given the portable chair by a coworker.<p>

Lena eyed it as Stef hooked it up to a stool locking it in secure before she wiped it down. "It's alright," she agreed. "But, I think we should upgrade to a nicer one."

Stef nodded. "Soon, soon." She took Hadley from Lena, who was trying to hold the baby and flip pancakes, and really had successfully gotten a handle on it.

Stef quickly strapped the toddler in and latched the tray. She then grabbed a pancake from the stack. She ripped it up into small, finger-sized pieces and put them on the tray, as well as the pink pacifier, before she grabbed a box of Cheerios, and put a handful of the dry cereal on the tray as well. "There ya' go ma'am. You've got choices!"

Lena watched the two. It was clear that Stef was falling hard and fast for this little one. It made her heart ache slightly, or a lot, actually. She watched Stef down at Hadley's level, smiling at her, encouraging her to try a bite of her pancake, laughing as Hadley plucked up a piece and shoved it into Stef's mouth.

"That's the right idea, love bug," Stef praised after she swallowed the bite. "Now your turn. She picked up a piece and stuck it in the toddler's mouth.

Lena could feel her eyes welling up, so she could focused on making more pancakes. Her heart was breaking, for the loss of Frankie. It was supposed to be their daughter. She wanted to see Stef with a baby. She wanted to raise a baby with Stef, from conception on. This wasn't fair, and it hurt and made her even a little angry, but she wasn't sure who at. Not Callie, Hadley, or Stef. This wasn't their fault. Maybe it was her fault? She closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts, when she heard the sound of feet on the stairs. She quickly forced a smile as she looked up to see Jude and Mariana coming down.

"Morning guys," she greeted them.

Jude nodded at her. Before entering the kitchen all the way, he approached Stef and the baby, his jaw almost dropping "Whoa..."

Stef reached out and rubbed his shoulders. "Jude, meet Hadley."

Jude shook his head as he continued to stare at her. "She looks just like Callie! Like her baby pictures!"

"I just can't believe how little she is," Mariana commented gain, as she stood close by. "I mean, I know she's over a year old. Shouldn't she be a bit bigger?"

"She'll get there," Lena promised. "She just needs a little TLC."

"She's liking the pancakes," Stef smiled as she watched the toddler shove another bite into her mouth, gurgling happily around it. "She knows good cooking."

"Are we keeping her?" Jude asked, as he took a seat and Lena handed him a plate with pancakes and fruit on it.

"Baby, we don't have the answers yet." Stef shook her head. "We're just taking this one moment at a time."

Jude nodded, accepting the answer. "How's Callie?"

"She's processing," Lena said honestly. "We all are. But we're all going to be okay," she assured him.

Jude nodded. "Well, if we are doing one step at a time, what's the first step?"

Stef chuckled to herself at all his questions before she went over to him and kissed the top of his head. "Jude, I just love you."

He raised his eyebrow. "Uh, love you too? So?"

Stef shook her head. "The first step is eating breakfast, baby. Then you and your sisters and brothers are going to head to school, and mama and I are going to take the day to work on things, and get Hadley into a doctor."

"You're not going to be at school today?" Jude asked Lena, with a slight sigh of disappointment.

"Whoa, baby in the house!" Jesus suddenly came flying down the stairs before Lena had time to respond to Jude.

"Jesus, slow down." Stef shook her head as, he stopped by the highchair and studied the baby.

"Trippy, how much she looks like Callie." He smiled at her. "I'm Jesus, and I'm gonna teach you how to be a cool kid," he promised. "First lesson." He grabbed one of her tiny hands, as Hadley watched him wide eyes. He took his hand and made a fist and tapped his fist to her little scrunched up hand. "Knuckles!"

Hadley watched him for a few seconds longer before she let out a baby giggle, and smiled big at Jesus, showing him her spaced-out baby teeth, which caused everyone in the room to laugh, earning a bigger grin and some chatter from Hadley.

"She likes you," Mariana smiled to Jesus.

He just nodded. "Yeah, who doesn't?"

Stef rolled her eyes. "Nice." She moved over to the stairs. "Brandon and Callie, let's get a move on, huh?" she called up. "Your breakfast is getting cold! We leave in fifteen minutes!"

Lena shook her head "You could have gone up there and gotten them."

"My method works too," Stef winked, before joining the other kids back at the table.

Seconds later, Brandon and Callie skulked down the stairs. Brandon simply looked tired from staying up half the night, texting. Callie looked tired from stress. "Good morning, my sleepyheads," Stef chirped. "Breakfast is on the table."

"How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" Brandon grumbled. "It's sick and wrong."

Stef swatted him with a potholder. "I can be cheerful in the morning because I go to bed at a decent hour," she pointed out with a laugh.

Callie slowly took her seat next to Hadley, who was happily smooshing her pancakes on the highchair tray. She regarded the toddler carefully, then reached out to stroke her arm.

"You want to try feeding her, Cal?" Lena asked.

"Okay," she nodded. She picked up a strip of pancake, and held it to Hadley's mouth. "Open up... here comes the airplane." She flew the piece of food around with her hand, and the toddler watched, wide-eyed, then opened her mouth and let her pop it in.

After she chewed and swallowed, Hadley held her little hand out, pumping her fingers for more. "Some!"

Brandon watched them curiously. "She's adorable," he commented. "And she loves pancakes... so you know she's one of us."

Stef laughed, sitting down at the table. "I'm just glad to see her eating."

"What are we going to do with her while you're at work and I'm at school?" Callie asked, spearing a piece of pancake with her fork.

"Well, Mom and I are going to take a day off today," Lena explained. "We're going to try to get Hadley in to see Dr. Graham for that diaper rash."

"It's that bad?" Callie glanced down at the baby, a look of concern clouding her face.

"It was bleeding a little," Lena admitted. "But I'm sure the doctor will give us something to help."

"I'm going with you," Callie stated. "Can I?"

Stef and Lena looked to each other, questioning each other's judgement. "Of course you can," Stef decided.

* * *

><p>"Moms?" said Callie, as they sat down in the waiting room of the doctor's office.<p>

"Yeah?" Stef asked, as she and Lena turned around.

"I don't know if I want Dr. Graham to know that Hadley is my baby. I mean... I don't feel like explaining it all."

"That's okay," said Stef. "We don't have to tell anyone right away, if you're not comfortable with it yet. It's your business. No one else's." She looked down at the toddler in her lap. "Why don't you hold her, love? I'll get her checked in."

"Sure," Callie replied, taking Hadley. She sat her on her lap so she faced her. "Dr. Graham is gonna make you all better," she promised. "And I'll be right there with you. And moms will be there too." She pressed a feather-light kiss to her cheek.

Soon, Hadley was called in. Callie carried her to the examination room, Stef and Lena following her. The nurse weighed her, took her temperature, and inspected her rash. Then, Dr. Graham came in. "New addition?" he smiled.

"Yes," said Lena. "This is Hadley."

He nodded. He knew that Stef and Lena were foster parents, so he didn't question the situation any further. "Let's get a look at that rash, little lady," he said cheerfully, as Stef laid the baby on the table. He studied the rash carefully. "She's got a nasty case, here."

"She was in a neglect situation when she came to us," Stef told him. "Her diaper was a mess, and obviously hadn't been changed in a while. We feel terrible for her."

"I understand that," Dr. Graham agreed. "It looks like she has a yeast infection. Soiled diapers cause chaffing, and if they weren't changed, she was just sitting in bacteria. Yeast grows in warm, wet places, and a soggy diaper is the perfect environment. I'm going to prescribe her some anti-fungal ointment, and it should clear the rash up."

He sat Hadley up, then felt her glands and pulled her lower eyelids down. "She's also a bit underweight, and appears to be mildly dehydrated. But I have no doubt in my mind that she's in good hands."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Lena.

"No problem," he nodded, as he filled out a prescription. "I'd like to see her back in a week. You may set up an appointment at the front desk."

"We will," said Stef, taking the prescription. "Thank you." She turned to Callie. "Do you want to get her, honey?"

"Okay," said Callie. She lifted Hadley up, and followed them out of the office. They stood at the desk, waiting their turn. Finally the receptionist took their appointment slip. "One week?"

"Yes," Lena nodded. "Thanks."

While they set up the appointment, Callie held a docile Hadley. The little girl's eyes lit up when she saw a bowl of lollipops on the desk. _"Tandy!"_ she cried, pointing.

The receptionist laughed. "They know what sugar is from a young age." She smiled at the baby. "Do you want one, sweetie? We'll have to ask your mommy if it's okay." She looked to Callie expectantly.

Swallowing hard, Callie looked to Stef and Lena, and they gave her a little nod. "Um... she can have one," she stammered, nervously.

"Here you go," said the receptionist, holding out a purple lollipop.

"Make sure you hold the stick for her, Cal," Lena directed, as her daughter tore off the wrapper.

"I will," Callie promised. She put the candy to the baby's lips, and Hadley opened her mouth wide and began to suck on it.

On the way out of the building, Callie said quietly, "How did the receptionist know I'm her mother? We didn't tell anyone."

Stef sighed, opening the car door. "She looks so much like you, Sweets. It's not very hard to tell."

* * *

><p>Callie became instantly quiet as she slid into the back seat, while Stef managed to get Hadley into her car seat securing her in. She cringed at the smell and shape of the car seat; she was glad Bill had grabbed it, since she didn't have one.<p>

Once Hadley was buckled in, Stef playfully tapped her on the nose. "What do you say we swing by the Target with the pharmacy? Get your medication to make you feel all better, and a new car seat?"

Lena shifted in the front seat and looked at the discolored, crusted car seat that smelled like spoiled milk and smoke. "I think that's a great idea. And we can pick up some more diapers, wipes, Pedialite, and some sippy cups."

"Yes," Stef nodded. "Oh, and Jude needs a new toothbrush, and that face wash that we got him the last time. It really seems to keep his face clear, and isn't as rough on it as Jesus and Brandon's was."

Lena nodded and pulled out her phone. "I'd better make a list, can you think of anything else?" She turned to look at Callie. "How about you, or your sister? Are you two alright on shampoo and conditioner?"

"Mariana was telling me just the other day, she thought they were low," Stef answered for Callie when her daughter didn't respond.

Lena nodded and jotted that down. "That's a start," She smiled. "Let's try and follow the list," she playfully teased. "So we don't buy the whole store."

Callie pulled her purse up from the floor and began to dig through it as her moms talked. She pulled out two twenty dollar bills and a ten, her eyes looking to the baby next to her, before she handed up the money to Lena. "Here, this should help cover diapers and wipes," She said quickly. "And, I called my boss last night, and asked if there would be a chance for more hours. He said he could increase my hours up to thirty a week. That will help too."

Stef had just pulled out into busy traffic, and sighed to herself wishing they were still in the parking lot. Lena turned around the best she could in her seat and handed the money back to Callie. "Keep your money, Sweets. It's yours."

"Hadley needs stuff," she argued. "She has nothing. No clothing, no toys, nothing. I have to help!"

Lena reached back and placed her hand on Callie's knee. "Honey, first off, Hadley is currently a ward of the state while we figure everything out. We're getting money for things she needs."

"That won't cover the cost of a car seat," Callie argued.

"Callie." Stef looked at her from the rear view mirror. "We're getting money for Hadley's needs. It's really okay. Even if we weren't, we'd still buy her a car seat."

"But, I have to help! You guys already do so much for me."

Lena moved her hand from Callie's knee to Stef's, calming her instantly. Now was not the time to fight with their sixteen-year-old daughter. Especially when their daughter was emotionally stressed. This was going to take a calm approach, with lots of talking things out. "Callie, we'll talk about all of this later," she promised her. "We're listening to you. We hear your voice," she tried to assure her. "Right now is not the time for this conversation, but Mom and I will get the things that Hadley needs at this point. We've got money coming in for her. The car seat will not set us back, or not put food on the table."

Callie clenched the wad of cash in her hands, not really knowing what to do at this point. Her eyes filled with tears, which she managed to keep from spilling over.

"Baby doll..." Stef peeked at her through the rear view mirror again. "We love doing things for you, and that includes Hadley. But I promise you, we'll talk this all out. We just have to take things moment by moment, and the first thing we need to do is get Hadley a safe, clean car seat and her medications. Can we do that?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, as Hadley let out a frustrated grunt and put her head back against her seat. "Can, I have her pacifier?" she asked Lena, as she reached out and took Hadley's hand. "I'm sure sitting is hurting her."

"I bet you're right," Lena nodded, as she passed the pacifier back. "And she's probably getting tired. After Target we'll get her home feed her and lay her down for a nap. That would be a good time for us prepare lunch together and talk."

"Okay." Callie plopped the pacifier in the toddler's mouth, keeping her hand on Hadley's. "It's okay," she assured her. "We'll get you out of that seat soon." She put her head against the window and watched the scenery go by.

* * *

><p>At Target, Callie pushed Hadley around in a cart, keeping her occupied while they waited for her prescription to be filled, and Stef and Lena picked out a car seat. They knew what to shop for, so she figured the task was better left with them.<p>

The baby looked around, bright-eyed, fascinated by her surroundings. She saw a soft stuffed monkey, and pointed at it, squealing with delight. "Dat!"

"You like that?" Callie asked her. She picked the toy up and looked at the price tag. She could afford it, easily. She knew Hadley's expenses were covered by the government, but still, she wanted to give her something.

"I'm going to buy this for you," she decided, handing the little girl the monkey. Hadley reached for it, and shook it up and down happily. Callie brushed her curls back and laughed. "Your hair is a mess," she told her. "You should have some barrettes or something to keep it off your forehead."

Still in the baby section, she wheeled the cart to a display of baby hair accessories. "I don't like those goofy headbands with the big flowers," she explained. "But you can pick out whatever you like." She was surprised by how easy Hadley was to talk to. She knew that toddler probably couldn't follow the conversation, but she seemed to be listening. "Go ahead. Show me which ones you like."

Hadley reached out and waved her hand forward, trying to grab something. Callie could only guess what she was actually reaching for. She picked up a card of polka-dotted hair bows in several colors and put them in the cart.

"Mine!" said Hadley, hugging her new monkey.

"I'm your mommy, you know," Callie told her, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry Dave treated you that way. If I'd known you were alive, I would never have let him."

Hadley watched her, her dark eyes fluid and deep.

"Don't feel bad that I didn't want the doctor to know you're my daughter," Callie continued. "It wasn't anything personal. I just didn't want anyone to judge us, and it _is _a crazy story. Plus, I don't want you to hear about Liam. He's nothing to you. What he did to me was really bad, and I don't like to think about it. But I guess some good came from it. I mean, you're here..."

She turned a corner, and saw Stef and Lena talking to a store employee. Lena was holding Hadley's prescription bag. "It's okay to love Stef and Lena," Callie told the little girl. "They won't hurt you or let you down, like everyone else. They're the nicest people in the world. And I'll try to be a mom to you."

"Hey, my babies," said Stef, coming over to the cart. She smiled at Hadley. "What'cha got there, little lady?"

"Mine!" Hadley squealed, holding her monkey up.

"I want to buy that for her," Callie told her mother. "And the barrettes. Is it okay?"

"Of course it is, love," Stef nodded, reaching for Callie's hand. "We didn't mean that you couldn't spend your money on things for Hadley at _all_. We'd just hate to see you spend the money you're saving for college. You've been working so hard. I promise you, both Hadley's and your needs will be taken care of." She held her arms out for a hug from her daughter. "We've got you. You know that, yes?"

"I know," Callie nodded, as Stef planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby," Stef replied. "Now, we think we found a good, reasonable car seat. But as mommy, you get the last word. Come take a look at it."

Callie followed Stef over to where Lena was with the car seats. "Why did you pick this one?" she asked Stef as she examined the seat. "I like the teal and purple on it. It looks super cozy."

Stef ran her fingers over the display model. "More times than not, when I've been on the scene for a car accident, the children who were in this brand and model of car seat were protected, and usually walked away with only minor injuries."

Callie looked up at Stef. "You pay attention to what car seats they had?"

Stef shrugged. "I am a mom..."

Callie looked at the price tag and paled. "Sheesh, car seats are so darn expensive."

"Don't worry about the price, Cal" Stef said as she ran her hand down Callie's back. "Her safety is really the most important part."

Callie turned to look at Hadley, who was chewing on the price tag of her new monkey friend. "This one," he agreed. "I want her safe."

"Perfect." Stef grabbed the box. "I am going to go pay for this now, and go install it in the car. You two, grab the other few things mama needs to grab, and meet me out there?"

Lena nodded with a smile. "Sounds great. I love that you have training on how to install car seats properly."

"You'd be surprised how many are installed incorrectly," Stef mumbled before she left the three to finish their shopping.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Did we get enough stuff?" Stef teased as she began unpacking Target bags, while Lena finished changing the baby upstairs.

Callie looked at all the stuff. "I tried to tell mama we didn't need so much," she said, running her fingers over the soft material of a cute dress and legging set. Lena had picked up a few little outfits, so Hadley had something that was meant just for her; not something that was supposed to be for Frankie, as well as a couple of small hand toys she could grip, and a bunch of jars of organic baby food, snacks and more and a few more packages of pacifiers.

"She's trying to help," Stef assured the girl has her phone rang. She answered it as Lena and the baby came back down the stairs.

"Was she crying?" Callie asked noticing that Hadley's eyes were red and puffy, and she was clutching her new monkey tight to her.

Stef stepped out of the room to hear better, while Lena handed Hadley to Callie, so she could unpack the quick lunch they picked up and get Hadley's lunch ready. "Her bottom is hurting her, but the medicine should get her right as rain in no time."

Callie nodded as she helped Hadley into the seat, so she could feed her once Lena handed over the bowl of baby food, and a bottle she'd just finished making.

The three were quiet for a few minutes while Lena finished up the food for herself and Stef, and Callie and Hadley ate.

"Alright. DNA testing," Stef announced as she came back into the room. "It's all set up for four PM today."

"Oh, that's quick," Lena nodded as she pushed a plate on the counter for Stef. "Nice."

"Bill is pushing hard on this. Getting people to jump through hoops. I think he feels bad."

"He shouldn't." Callie shook her head. "I covered it up. I didn't gain a ton of weight, and what you could see, I hid under baggy clothing when he came for home visits. He never suspected. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

Stef was about to correct that point when Hadley let out a whimper before she burst into tears, turning her head away as Callie tried to spoon something into her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Callie asked as she tried again, only for the baby to hit the spoon away and turn her head. "How about this?" she asked, as she offered her the bottle. Hadley grabbed it and threw it on the ground, her cries increasing in volume.

Stef moved over as Callie looked desperately to her, heat rising to her cheeks. "What's wrong with her. What did I do?"

"You did nothing, honey," Stef promised, as she lifted the baby from the seat bringing her to her. She grabbed a blanket from the diaper bag and wrapped it around Hadley and held her.

Hadley pushed and fought for a few seconds as her screams grew louder, but Stef continued to hold her tight, swaying and shushing in her ear. The cries died down, and became a whimper. "Let's try the bottle again."

Callie handed Stef the bottle, and Stef plopped it in Hadley's mouth. The toddler didn't fight it this time; she allowed Stef to hold it for her and cradle her close as she fed her. Her little hand moved up, and she rubbed her eyes briefly before resting her tiny balled fist by her face. The move reminded Stef so much of Callie. Slowly, Hadley's eyes fluttered for a few moments before they closed.

"How did you know to do that?" Callie asked, wide-eyed. "How did you know what was wrong with her?"

Stef shrugged. "Sometimes, babies cry because they don't know what they want, or how to express it. I also knew we had a crazy-busy morning. With all the changes, I figured she was exhausted."

"Oh." Callie bit her lip before she sat back down at the table, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she let out a tired, overwhelmed sigh.

* * *

><p>"This looks like the place," said Lena, pulling into the parking lot of a clinic. She double-checked the address Bill had given them.<p>

Callie looked over at Hadley, who seemed more comfortable in her new car seat. Her chestnut curls were styled in pigtails, decorated with her new barrettes. She was quiet, playing with a duck rattle.

"You ready, love?" Stef asked, looking back.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay." Stef got out of the car and went around to the back seat. She unhooked Hadley from the car seat.

Callie unbuckled her seat belt as well, and followed them to the doors of the clinic.

The interior was dimly lit, decorated with soft chairs and sleek coffee tables. Callie took Hadley from Stef, and sat her in her lap as her mother went to the front desk to check her in. There was a play area set off to the side of the waiting room. Hadley noticed the toys, and reached for them, grunting. "Do you want to play?" Callie asked her. "Okay."

"Wait, honey," Lena gently warned. The clinic housed other doctor's offices as well as the DNA testing facility. She cringed to think of the sick children who passed through the waiting room every day, leaving their germs behind.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"Germs," Lena replied. "Those toys probably get handled a lot."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right." Callie sat back down, but Hadley wasn't having any of it. She tried to wriggle free, whimpering.

"Let me find something fun in your bag," Lena told the baby. She opened the diaper bag and began to rummage through it. She found some stacking cups just as Hadley's face screwed up and she began to howl. "Here you go."

Callie took the toy from her mother and tried to entertain the toddler. She took a cup and held it to her eye like a looking glass, which made Hadley burst into giggles, then grab it from her, and hold it to her own eye.

"Crisis averted," Lena breathed, just as Stef rejoined them

"Okay, love," she told Callie. "You're all set."

Within a few minutes, Hadley and Callie were called back. A nurse led them into a sterile-looking room. Hadley had begun to fuss again, restless and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," the nurse assured them. "The test is quick and painless. All we have to do is swab the inside of your cheeks, and send them off to the lab."

"How long do the results take?" Callie asked. She didn't need them to know that Hadley was her daughter, but she was curious, anyway.

"Usually about two business days," the nurse replied, washing her hands and putting on gloves. "Are we testing the baby's father as well, today?"

"No," Stef told her. "The, uh... the father isn't involved in the baby's life." She wasn't sure how much information to volunteer.

The nurse nodded. "I see. Should we do the little one first?"

"Yes, please," said Stef. "Thank you." She brought Hadley to the table. "Open your mouth, peanut." She opened her own mouth to demonstrate. Hadley giggled, and the nurse dipped the swab into her mouth, brushing it against the inside of her cheek.

Hadley screamed and pulled away at the intrusion, beginning to cry.

"She's not feeling well today," Stef explained. "I'm so sorry."

"That's alright," the nurse assured them. "I got all we need." She put the sample in an envelope and quickly sealed it.

"You're turn, love," Stef told Callie, rocking Hadley to calm her.

Callie took the baby's place on the table, sitting rigid as the nurse swabbed her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Callie could feel the weight on her bed before she opened her eyes. Not fully awake, she heard Liam's voice softly say, "Don't worry, Cal. It's just me," as a hand slid up her nightshirt.<em>

_She tried to sit up, but she seemed to be paralyzed as he moved over her. He had her pinned against the mattress; he was too heavy. She couldn't get away. She opened her mouth to scream for somebody, anybody, as one sweaty hand covered her face. His other hand wrapped around her neck. "Don't make a sound," he hissed, his pale eyes sparkling in the dark._

Callie sat up in bed as a silent scream escaped her lips. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could almost feel Liam on her bed, his breath on her face. She raised her hand to her neck, touching the cool skin, as hot tears slipped down her cheeks.

Without a second thought, she climbed out of bed and went to Stef and Lena's room, unsure of what, or who, she was really looking for. Her moms were asleep, and Hadley seemed to be, too. She went to the crib and looked inside. The toddler was on her back, dressed in new pajamas. Her thumb was in her mouth, and her tiny finger was wrapped around her nose. Her new monkey was tucked under her arm.

"Callie?"

Callie nearly jumped out of her skin, but relaxed when she saw that it was Stef who had spoken. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," her mother assured her, coming to her side. She reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "What's wrong, love? You okay?"

"I had a bad dream," she admitted, fresh tears filling her eyes.

"Tell me about it?" Stef pleaded. "Please, honey?"

She hugged herself, chilled with sweat. "It was about Liam. He came into my room. I could feel him on top of me."

Stef's face softened, and she drew Callie into an embrace. "You're safe," she told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "He's not here. He will never hurt you again, my love. It was only a dream."

Callie leaned into her mother, burying her face in her chest as she cried. "It felt so real."

"You're safe," Stef repeated, rubbing her daughter's back. "Perfectly safe. I promise."

"I haven't dreamed about him in so long," she said quietly, glancing at the crib for a split second as her finger found the bridge of her nose.

Stef followed her gaze. "Hadley has you thinking about him," she realized, brushing back her daughter's hair. "Doesn't she?"

"I can't help it," Callie breathed. "She's part of me, but she's part of _him _too. That night...the night he hurt me... it ruined my life."

"I know, baby," Stef soothed, hugging her harder. "I know." She held her Callie for several more minutes, consoling her. Then she guided her closer to the crib. Together, they watched the toddler sleep. "I'm sorry the baby is bringing back some tough stuff, honey," she told her. "But look at her. Just look."

Callie looked hard at her sleeping child. "I used to suck my thumb just like that when I was little."

"And I bet you looked every bit as cute as she does," Stef gently told her. "When I look at her, I see you. Just you. Not Liam. Nothing this sweet and innocent could be bad." She planted another kiss on Callie's cheek. "Would you like to take her to your bed? Keep you company?"

"Can I?" she asked.

Stef nodded. She bent over and lifted Hadley up. The little girl fussed, then immediately feel back to sleep on her shoulder. "Come on." She led Callie back to her room. "Get in bed, and I'll set her next to you."

Callie crawled under the covers and laid down, and Stef laid Hadley down between her and the wall. "There. You okay now?"

"I think so," Callie nodded, looking up at her mother. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome. Wake me if you need anything." She bent down and kissed Callie. "I love you, angel."

"I love you too," said Callie.

Stef caressed her cheek then stood up. "Sweet dreams. And that's an order," she added with a wink. She turned away and left the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

* * *

><p>"You do realize, you dragged me out of my bed at six in the morning," Daphne said, as she sat across from Callie in a small diner that was close to Anchor Beach. "I am guessing it's not to just sit here and stare at coffee cups."<p>

Callie shook her head as her finger traced the handle of the mug.

"Do your moms know you're here?" her friend asked.

Callie shrugged as she bit her lip. "I left a note, and texted both of their phones." She took a small sip of the hot black liquid and let it coat the back of her throat. "And with all the craziness in the house this morning, they won't miss me that much. I promised them I'd go to school, after breakfast with you." Hadley was being baby-sat by Sharon while everyone was at work or school, an arrangement that was best for everyone. Sharon was delighted to have a baby in the house, and nobody felt comfortable placing the toddler in daycare, since she'd been shuffled around so much in the last few days, and Dave and Karen's whereabouts were still unknown.

"Callie, what's wrong? You look exhausted."

Callie chewed her lip. "I have to tell you something, but I am not ready to share it with the world."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Girl, what is going on with you?"

Callie let out a sigh. "You know about Liam, right?"

Daphne nodded "Yes… Is he bothering you? If he is, I'm sure Stef would be more than happy to throw his sorry ass in jail."

Callie shook her head quickly. "No, no he's not bothering me. It's not about him. Not really, anyway."

"Girl, just spit it out. You'll feel better," Daphne promised. "And It'll help me to understand."

"Liam got me pregnant," Callie quickly confessed. "I found out after I was in a different home. My foster mom helped me hide the pregnancy." She chewed her lip for a second. "When I gave birth, I was told she was a stillborn."

"Oh, Callie, I am so sorry," Daphne said reaching across the table and touching Callie's hand.

Callie shook her head but didn't retract her hand. "No, there's more. She lied. My baby didn't die. They stole her." She pulled out her phone, slid her finger over the screen to unlock it and pulled up the picture she'd taken of Hadley the night before, right before bed, with her unruly curls in her face, her pacifier in her mouth, and her monkey tight in her arms. "When I told Stef, she thought something was funny," Callie explained, pushing the phone towards Daphne.

Daphne's eyes grew wide. "Holy hell, Cal. She looks just like you."

Callie blushed and nodded. "Thankfully, she doesn't look like Liam." She cleared her throat as she took her phone back, picking at the edge of it. "Stef, she tracked her down and found out that my former foster mom split and the baby was in a bad situation. She had CPS brought in, and they removed Hadley from their home and placed in our home. Now we have a baby in our house. A baby I gave birth to, and I'm trying to figure out how this all works. A part of me loves her... has always loved her, and the other part of me is just scared to death. I didn't think it would bother me that she's Liam's, but I'm having nightmares about him again. I just don't know what to do," she finished with a shaky breath.

"Being a parent ain't easy, Cal," Daphne told her, squeezing her hand. "No matter what kind of situation it is. The good thing is, I know your family. You're not doing this alone. Neither is Hadley. You got the Fosters, and they are good people."

Callie nodded. "Good people that shouldn't be saddled with my baggage," she mumbled. "I just feel bad, letting them get up with her and pay for everything. They have enough to worry about, and they've already done so much for me and Jude."

"Girl, I wish I had your problems," Daphne snorted. "When I told my mama I was pregnant with Tasha, she kicked me out. My baby got taken away from me because we had nowhere to go. I'd give anything for moms like yours. They love you, and they aren't going to put you out. You're lucky, Callie."

"I know," she sighed, feeling a pang of guilt. "I do. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just stressed. Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Shoot," Daphne challenged.

"When did you start feeling like a mom?" she asked, fidgeting.

Her friend's eyes got a distant look in them. "The first time I held her," she confided. "They laid her on my chest, and she was so little and helpless." She caught her friend's tearful gaze. "What is it?"

"It's just, I'm supposed to feel this amazing bond with Hadley," Callie sniffled. "Because I'm her mother and I created her. But... I don't know if I do. I doubt she even knows who I am."

"Well, you never got a chance to bond with her," Daphne pointed out. "You didn't get to hold her when she was born, or nurse her, or see her first steps. Give it time, and let things happen on their own."

Callie nodded, then glanced down at her phone. "Crap. I have to get to school." She stood up, shouldering her bag.

Daphne reached out and gave her a hug. "Good luck, Cal."

"Thanks," she sighed, holding onto her friend. "I'm gonna need it."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Apologies for not updating yesterday.**

Chapter 6.

"What's up?" Callie asked, grabbing a pack of crackers from the cupboard. She dropped her backpack and went to the table, where her moms were sitting with Hadley.

"We got the results to the DNA test, honey," Stef told her, holding up an envelope. "We were waiting for you to come home so you could open it."

"Oh," she nodded. "It finally came." She sat down and took the envelope. Her hands shook as she held it in front of her. Hadley sat in her highchair, watching her, as if she knew something important was about to happen.

Callie slid her nail under the flap, and began to tear it open, her heart pounding. Then, she stopped, shaking her head. "I can't do it. I'm too nervous."

"I can open it for you, love," Stef offered, holding out her hand. "We'll read it together."

"Thanks," she nodded. She passed the envelope to her mother, then went to stand behind her.

As Stef slit the envelope open, Lena placed her hand on Callie's back, rubbing it in slow circles. Finally, Stef removed the letter and unfolded it, leaning close to read the typed print through her reading glasses. At last, she looked up at Callie. "She's yours, baby. Hadley is your daughter."

Callie let out a gush of breath that she'd been holding. And in spite of herself, she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Lena asked her with concern.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "It's just... a lot. I guess it didn't really sink in until now that she's mine." She trembled, and Stef took her in her arms, squeezing her tight. Callie wrapped her arms around her neck, clinging to her for comfort.

"Don't cry, sweets," Stef whispered. "It's going to be okay." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's wet cheek.

"What do we do now?" Callie sniffled.

"Call Bill," Lena told her. "And then... who knows? We don't have to decide anything right now."

"That's right," Stef agreed. "You don't have to worry, my love. We've got your back. Hadley may be your baby, but you're _our _baby. We will always be there for you."

"I know," Callie told them, pinching the bridge of her nose. She sighed. "Have I told you guys how lucky I am to have you?"

"Yes," Stef laughed. "But we're always happy to hear it."

"No, seriously," she went on. "I keep thinking about Daphne. Her mom kicked her out when she got pregnant with Tasha. She had no one, and nowhere to go. That could've been me, if I were with any other family."

This time, Lena took Callie in a hug. "There is nothing that you can't turn to us for, honey. What happened to Daphne is heartbreaking, and I wish there was a way to change it. But you need to know that mom and I would never turn you away when you need us."

"I do know," said Callie. She smiled, just a little. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too," said Stef, patting her shoulder. "And let's not forget someone else who loves you." She lifted Hadley out of the highchair and kissed her loudly, making the toddler giggle. "Give mommy kisses," she told her, holding her level to Callie. Hadley stuck out her tiny tongue and licked Callie's cheek.

"Ew," she laughed, touching her face.

"I guess her kisses need a little practice," Stef chuckled.

"Can I take her for a while?" Callie asked. "I haven't really played with her much yet."

"Of course." Stef handed the baby to her daughter.

Callie took Hadley to her moms' room, where all her things were. She pulled a crate of toys from under the crib, and began taking them out, and laying them in front of her daughter.

"Toy," said Hadley, pointing to a set of stacking rings.

"That's right," Callie nodded. "Toy." She took two of the rings, and held them up to her eyes like glasses, making the baby laugh. Hadley grabbed a ring from her, and put it to her own face, erupting in giggles.

"You know," Callie told her. "I never forgot about you." Hadley continued to play, oblivious to the meaning of her words. "I'm glad you're not... what Karen said you were." She hesitated to say the word 'stillborn.' "Look at you; you're healthy and... perfect."

She shook a rattle, trying to get the baby's attention. "I had a baby sister, you know. Her name was Frankie. We never got to meet her. I bet Stef and Lena would give anything for a second chance with her, like I got with you. So I'm going to try to remember how lucky I am. If I forget, you can remind me, right?" She reached out and tickled Hadley's foot.

"Callie?"

She whipped around to see Brandon standing in the doorway. "Oh. Hey."

"Can I join you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sure." She patted the carpet next to her.

Brandon sat down, folding his legs in front of them. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I kind of heard some of what you were saying." He grabbed Hadley's hand and she squeezed his finger, then crawled over to him. He lifted her up and set her in his lap.

"I think she likes you," Callie commented. She looked up at him. "She's my daughter. It's official, I guess. We got the test results today."

"That's great," he nodded. "Isn't it?" His brow creased questioningly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I guess so. I still have a lot to figure out, though. A lot to worry about."

He gave her a knowing look. "You know we're all here for you."

She nodded. "Moms just told me the same thing downstairs. It's not all the big stuff, though. There's lots of little things that just keep popping into my head." She paused, looking down. "The other night, I had a nightmare about Liam. Ever since then, I keep thinking, what am I gonna tell her someday, when she asks who her father is? That he's a rapist? How will that make her feel?" She hugged herself, a shiver rising up her spine.

"That's tough," said Brandon, lowering his voice. "But she doesn't need that bastard. She'll never be short on father figures. She has her uncle Jude, her uncle Jesus... and me." He reached out for Callie's hand. "I love you, Cal. You're my best friend. And if Hadley ever needs someone to do 'dad' things with, I'm there."

Callie smiled, studying Brandon. "Thanks. That's really sweet of you."

"It's nothing," he told her. "I'll, uh, let you two get back to playing." He planted a kiss on the baby's cheek, then set her on the floor.

Once her brother was gone, Callie looked down at the baby, still smiling. "Can I get a kiss?" She bent forward, and pecked Hadley's cheek.

* * *

><p>Stef stood at the sink washing bottles, while Lena started dinner.<p>

Lena tossed ravioli into a pot that was boiling before going to the fridge to get salad-making stuff out. "Stef, what do we do now? I mean, we knew Hadley was Callie's before the DNA test told us so, but here it is... official. What do we do? As Callie's mothers, shouldn't we have a plan?"

Stef put a bottle on the drying rack before turning around to face Lena. "I don't know love, I think it depends on Callie."

"We're keeping Hadley though, in this house?" Lena asked. "We're not putting her up for adoption right?"

Stef exhaled "I suppose, that's really Callie's choice again. If she really didn't want her here, I guess we would have to look into that. However, I don't think that's what Callie wants."

"No," Lena agreed. "I don't believe that's what she wants either, but I had to ask. I had to know if you were prepared to do so."

"Again, it would really be what Callie wants, and if Hadley being here was hurting her to the point she couldn't function, yeah. I suppose I would have to be prepared to do that, because Callie is our baby." She paused "But, before we go to that step, I'd make sure that's really what she wanted. I would hope she would see us as fit to raise the baby."

Lena nodded. "That's what I was thinking too. We just need to be on the same page."

"We are, love, we are," Stef assured her. "I know this is a complicated, issue, but if you ask me we've been handling it the best we can. We've provided both love and stability to both Hadley and Callie."

"And the other kids?" Lena asked. "Do you think, we've been giving them enough attention? I'm worried someone is going to fall through the cracks. There are six of them and only two of us."

"You sat with Jesus for over two hours last night helping him with that project, you tuck Jude into bed every night, and you get one on one time with our sweet boy," she reminded her. "And Mariana and I caught up on the bulk shopping this week, and I heard about everything going on in her world, and we both made it to Brandon's concert last night, honey. I think we're doing just fine balancing our five teens and a toddler."

"I know I thought we could handle six kids when I was pregnant with Frankie," she admitted. "It's just that this is different."

Stef nodded. "You're right. It's different. But we're doing fine."

Jude came down the stairs a few seconds later. "I finished my homework," he announced. "Can I help with dinner?"

Lena smiled. "Sure honey. I could really use the lettuce washed and shredded."

Jude nodded and set forth with his task. "So, I heard Brandon and Callie talking upstairs," he said quietly. "Hadley really is Callie's?"

Stef began preparing bottles to send to Sharon's the next day, and packing the diaper bag. "She is. How do you feel about that?"

Jude bit his lip. "Angry, honestly," he admitted. "Not at Callie or Hadley, but at the system. It's just another slap in the face, at how unprotected we were."

Stef took a deep breath. "Yeah. There are a lot of flaws in the system, and it seems like it hit you two pretty hard."

"No, not really me. I mean a little but mainly Callie, because she always protected me, even when she was falling apart inside, like after she lost Hadley. She was devastated, but she still put my needs first. She always does." He paused for a moment before he went on. "She also never voices her needs. With both myself and Hadley in the house now, I worry about her, and her needs. Will you please watch out for her?"

"Baby." Lena rubbed his shoulders and turned him around to look at her. "You don't have to worry about Callie anymore. She's your mother's and my daughter, and we know how to look out for her needs and yours as well. I know you and Callie will always have a special bond, because you went through hell together, but you have to trust that mom and I are here to stay, and we're here to be your moms. Just trust us to look after you two."

Jude nodded. "I know, I do trust you, and Callie does on some level, but I don't think she really knows how to let go and let others help. I think this is going to be hard for her."

"Yeah, it is," Stef agreed. "But mama and I are going to help her, and all of us, handle it."

Jude nodded. "She's cute, Hadley."

Lena nodded, wondering when their son had become so wise. "She's adorable."

"I am glad she's here, and that she found you guys. She's lucky." He smiled. "She gets to be with you from early on. She's only going to ever know this as home."

* * *

><p>Jesus watched in amusement as Hadley squished ravioli in her hand and watched as the cheese inside came out the side of her fingers. "Why can't we eat like that? She looks like she's having fun?"<p>

Mariana rolled her eyes at her brother as she watched Hadley manage to lick some of the cheese from her fingers while letting out a squeal. "That's disgusting Jesus. watching you eat like that would make me throw up! She gets away with it because she's little and cute."

It was as if Hadley knew what Mariana was saying about her. She scrunched up her nose and snorted a little as she giggled, causing Mariana to roll her eyes again. "Great, she's going to be a class clown like Jesus. We're doomed."

Callie looked over at the baby, covered in sauce and cheese, but happily putting food into her mouth. Every time Stef tried to put a bite of the baby food veggies they had for her into her mouth, she'd swat her hand away and blow raspberries in Stef's direction, while shooting an intense glare at her before going back to what was broken up for her in her dish.

"She'll have Jesus' funny side, and Callie's independent side," Stef smirked. "We're all doomed."

"Her cute factor will save her from everything." Jude shook his head in mock disgust. "She'll just bat those brown eyes at someone, and they'll melt; all trouble forgotten."

"No, sir." Lena shook her head. "I am cute-proof. If your big brown eyes don't work on me, neither will hers."

"Mama _is_ cute-proof," Mariana agreed. "I never got away with anything with her. But mom on the other hand... if you bat your eyes just right and stick your lip out and let it quiver..."

Stef shook her head as she looked at Hadley. "Oh, no. Don't you be listening to them. I am cute-proof too, missy."

"She's really not," Brandon whispered to the baby, to which Hadley just giggled.

"This feels good," Callie said quietly, leaning in more towards Stef. The whole family heard it, but it was meant for her mom. "To have us all here, together. Eating dinner. It's simple but it feels good."

Stef nodded. "Like a missing piece was brought in?"

Lena swallowed back a lump in her throat as she looked down at her plate. They were right, it did feel good, but it hurt her too, as if Frankie hadn't been that missing piece, as if there was still a huge piece missing. At least, in her heart there was.

"I wish Frankie was here, though," Callie said softly, without even looking at Lena. "It would feel more complete with her."

"Yeah," Mariana agreed. "Can you imagine two babies in the house? They'd eventually team up against us, and their cuteness would take over everything. It's hard missing someone you never even got to see, but I do miss her."

Lena looked up and smiled at her kids. Sometimes she figured the children were over the grieving process, but it was moments like this that she realized they still had feelings and emotions over their lost sister.

Hadley let out a squeal as she smacked Stef's hand away from her, sending the spoon she had in her hand flying across the room successfully hitting the wall and covering it with smashed peas.

The silence in the room, the covered coughs, the turning away from four out of five of the bigger kids, Stef's shocked face, Hadley's dimpled expression and Callie's look of shock, but also a smirk tugging at her lips, made Lena's heart fill with a joy she wasn't expecting. She tried to hold back her own laughter, as she didn't want the baby to think that was okay behavior, but she couldn't help it as a deep laugh erupted out of her, causing bigger eyes before the whole room was filled with laughing. Laughing that warmed her heart.

"See, even she knows not to trust you with cooking," Lena squeaked out, as Stef shot her a mock glare before tossing a roll at her. "Hush you," she warned with her finger, laughing slightly as Hadley copied her with her own finger, causing all five of the big kids to lose it all over again.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Just wanted to give a shout out to the Austin to my Ally, Lacorra, who is writing this story along with me. You're awesome!**

Chapter 7.

"Here's your snack, cutie pie," Stef said, setting sliced bananas and dry cereal on Hadley's highchair tray. She'd just picked the toddler up from Sharon's.

The toddler shot her tiny hand out and grabbed a banana, smushing it as she shoved it into her mouth; she loved to eat. Already, she was putting on weight, her cheeks were rosy, and her diaper rash had cleared up. She was no longer the emaciated child she'd been when Stef found her. Each day, she grew bigger and prettier.

Stef smiled, then bent down to kiss the toddler's forehead. "Let Grammy get you some juice, babycakes, " she told her. "Okay?" As she poured apple juice into a sippy cup, she smiled. Only in her early forties, she never imagined she'd be a grandmother yet, but she fell in love with Hadley a little more with each passing day. "There you go, ma'am," she said, handing her the pink cup.

"Mama!" Hadley squealed, reaching for her juice.

Stef frowned a little, unsure of if Hadley was calling _her_ 'mama,' or if she wanted Callie. "Mommy will be home soon, sweets," she told her. "She had to go to work." She gave her one more kiss as she heard everyone file in, home from school.

Hadley looked toward the door, then back at Stef, curiously.

"Uh-oh," she laughed, ticking her tummy. "It sounds like the Wild Things are home. Yes, they are."

Hadley became animated when Brandon came into the room. She pointed at him, her dark eyes growing wide. _"B.!"_ She reached for him, bending over her tray.

"Did you see your best friend, Brandon?" Stef asked her, as her son came over to visit. The baby had taken a strong liking to her son. Brandon was so good with her, too. It made Stef proud; he would be a good father someday.

Brandon tousled Hadley's hair. "Hey there, kiddo." He bent down to her level, and planted a kiss on her nose. Hadley giggled, then kissed _his _nose in return.

"Where's mama?" Stef asked him, cleaning up the counter.

"Um, I think she went upstairs to change," he replied. "She'll be down."

"Good," she nodded. Bill had called about Callie and Hadley earlier that day, and she knew they needed to have a talk with her when she came home from work, later. She watched Brandon take a drink from the fridge and head toward the garage.

Minutes later, Lena came into the kitchen and smiled. "Well, hello girls." She kissed Stef, then the baby. "We're you a good girl fro Grandma Sharon today?" she asked.

"Mom said she was a perfect angel," Stef told her. "Even took her nap without a fight."

Lena gazed down at Hadley, pleased. "That banana looks yummy," she told her. "Can I have a bite?" She opened her mouth, and the little girl popped a piece of food in. "Thanks, baby girl," she laughed, chewing and swallowing the mushy banana slice.

Clearly done eating, Hadley stretched, her arms in the air. She wanted out. Lena picked her up and found her pacifier. The little girl sucked on it, content for the moment.

"Honey, do you have a minute?" Stef asked. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure," Lena nodded. She caught Stef's serious expression. "Is everything okay?"

Stef sat down at the table, indicating for her wife to take the seat next to her. "Honey," she began. "Bill called today."

Lena felt her stomach drop with anxiety. "They're not taking the baby away, are they?"

"No," said Stef, shaking her head. "But he _did_ want to know what Callie's plans are for her. Whether she wants to establish parental rights, or put her up for adoption."

"I knew this day was coming," Lena sighed, looking down at the toddler. "I was just hoping it wouldn't come so soon. Poor Callie."

"I know..." she nodded, rubbing her temples. "This is so hard. It will probably be the hardest choice she ever makes. I don't know that Callie's ready, or even _wants _to be a parent, as much as she cares for the baby. But we have to respect her wishes, whatever she decides."

"I think she would really regret it if she gave her up," Lena said, bouncing the toddler on her knee.

Stef nodded again. "I think so too." She looked over at Hadley, and her eyes welled with tears.

"Stef..."

"I don't know what I'll do if she decides to give her up," she heaved, brushing the tears from her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. "I just love that little girl so much. She belongs here."

Lena looked down at the toddler, her heart aching. "Why don't you give Grammy loves?" She passed her to Stef, who took her, cradling her in her arms. "I think we've all grown attached to her," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Stef and Lena were still discussing the matter when Callie came home from work. Their daughter hung her jacket up by the door and came into the kitchen. When she saw Hadley, she smiled. "Hi, baby." She went over to her and took her from Stef. "I missed you today."<p>

Hadley squirmed in her arms, and reached toward Lena, babbling, "Mama!"

Callie looked up at Lena, her face clearly hurt.

"Callie, baby," Stef sighed. "She didn't know what she was saying."

"That's right," Lena agreed. "She's heard the other kids call me Mama so much, she probably thinks it's my name."

"It's fine," Callie shrugged, but her eyes said otherwise, and her shoulders were tense. She reached into her pocket and laid two ten dollar bills on the table. "I got paid today. I wanted to give you guys something to help with the diapers, and there's something for Grandma for watching her all week."

Stef looked to her wife, unsure. But she knew Callie well enough to know she wouldn't win this argument; her daughter had that determined look in her eye. "Thank you, sweets." She quietly set the money aside. "Listen, love. There's something Mama and I need to discuss with you. Do you have a minute?"

Callie nodded, her stubbornness replaced with worry. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, lovey," she promised her. "Why don't you and Hadley take a seat."

Callie sat down, and plopped Hadley's pacifier back into her mouth. "What's up?"

Stef's fingers automatically flew to her temples once again. "Bill called today, honey. He wants to know if any decision have been made about you and Hadley's future, now that we've confirmed she's your child."

Lena nodded. "You don't have to decided immediately, but he was curious as to whether or not you want to keep her or put her up for adoption."

"Put her up for..." Callie's voice trailed off. "Why can't things just go on like they are?"

"They just can't, love," Stef gently told her. "It's confusing to Hadley. I know it's hard to think about, but it's not fair to her."

"You need to think very hard about your decision," Lena reminded the teenager.

"That's right," her wife agreed. "We love having Hadley here, and we would be-" she fought back the tears that threatened. "-We would be heartbroken to see her go. But at the same time, we know it was never your choice to be given this responsibility. Being a teen mom... it's a very hard life. If you're not ready to be a mother, we would have to understand."

"I always meant to put her up for adoption," Callie confided, looking down at Hadley wistfully.

"And it's still an option," Lena assured her. "Whether it's by another couple, or even by us."

Callie looked up with interest. "You guys would adopt her?"

"We'd adopt her in a heartbeat," Stef offered. Then, she shrunk back. "But it's up to you."

"I don't know what to do," said Callie, burying her face in the toddler's baby shampoo-scented hair. "I never meant to keep her, but now that she's here, how am I supposed to let her go?" Her face crumpled, and she clutched Hadley to her chest. "She's my _baby_. I- I thought she was _dead_."

She stood up and carried Hadley to her crib, then came back downstairs, sinking down on the couch. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Maybe if she closed her eyes long enough, everything would all go away. Maybe, just maybe.

Stef and Lena followed their daughter cautiously. "Sweets." Stef rested her hand on Callie's knee. "What are you thinking? Come on and talk to us. Please?"

Callie opened one eye and made contact with Stef. On her other side, Lena sat and begin to play with Callie's hair while she waited for her to talk. "I feel, like this is a really big decision," she mumbled.

Stef nodded, tears in her eyes. "It is a big decision, my love." She reached and tilted Callie's chin a little, so their eyes were locked. "That's why we desperately need to hear your thoughts."

Callie chewed her lip. "How long do we have?"

"I don't know, love. I just don't know," Stef answered honestly. "Bill didn't say."

"We support you Callie. We support your thoughts, and feelings. You just have to talk to us," Lena encouraged her.

"I already failed Hadley once." Callie's lip trembled "I can't fail her again. It's my job to protect her."

"Uh… Moms…" Mariana said, tiptoeing into the living room. "I know you're having a private conversation, but there are no more diapers on the changing table, and there's been a diaper explosion." She crinkled her nose. "It's gross. Uh, Jesus is kind of holding her over the bathtub so she doesn't drip…"

Callie let out a little snort at the thought.

"Oh gosh, that poor baby," Stef said, quickly getting up. "There are more diapers in the back of the car, and some in her diaper bag in the kitchen. I'll grab the bag from the kitchen and go rescue Hadley."

"Rescue, _Jesus_," Mariana corrected with a giggle. "I'm gonna go grab the diapers from the car."

Stef was half way out of the room when she turned back to Lena and Callie. "This conversation is important. Give me ten minutes to rescue my son, clean up the baby and get her settled. Yes?"

Lena nodded and waved Stef off as she pulled Callie into her side, wrapping her arms around her. She felt Callie go tense for a minute, which was normal for her, before she slowly melted into Lena. "This decision isn't on you alone, Cal," she whispered. "You're a small girl, who shouldn't have to shoulder such a big decision all on your own. Mom and I are here. We're going to hold you up close and help you with this. We just need you to talk to us. Nothing you say will change how we feel about you, or Hadley."

Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose as she shifted in Lena's arms slightly. She looked so small, so childlike in that moment. Lena's heart broke for her daughter. The kid that was wise beyond her years, with more life experience than most adults, the child that came to them already grown, looked like a little girl in her arms. Lena's instincts were to hold her closer, protect her, and shield her from pain. She wanted to make the choice for Callie, but she knew she couldn't.

"I love her."

Lena's thoughts were broken by her daughter's voice. "What, baby?"

"I love her," Callie repeated. "When mom's dad died, and I lost my necklace, do you remember that?"

Lena nodded, remembering the break down the girl had over it. It had actually left her speechless. She'd felt helpless when she was unable to ease her daughter's pain.

"Mom, came outside to talk to me," Callie explained. "There was something she said to me that struck me deep. She said 'I feel like I have five separate hearts running around outside of me'." She paused for a moment. "It was profound, and I realized how much I meant to you and mom. But I didn't fully comprehend what she was saying," she admitted. "Until now. Now I know what it feels like to have another heart running around outside of my body."

* * *

><p>Callie hurried upstairs to the bathroom. Stef had finished cleaning Hadley up, but the odor lingered. Jude stood outside the door, holding his nose. "Is she okay?" she asked.<p>

"She's okay," Stef nodded. "Her bedding wasn't so lucky, though. And she could use a bath."

"Let me give her a bath," Callie offered. "I want to spend some time with her, to think about things. I can take care of her tonight."

"Okay, baby. That's fine," Stef nodded. "But the conversation isn't over. We need to get back to it as soon as possible."

"I know," she nodded.

"Okay, then," said Stef, handing the little girl to her. "Now, I have a crib to clean up."

"Was it really bad?" Callie asked Jude with a mischievous smile, as she turned the faucet on, and warm water pooled in the tub.

He nodded, his eyes wide. "It was like a poop volcano!"

She laughed, remembering when she was little, and she would help her mother change Jude. It was fun, like having a living baby doll. Girls were easier, though, she decided... no surprise showers.

"It's not funny!" Jude cried. "It was disgusting!"

"I know, I know," she giggled. "I was just thinking about the time you peed in my face when I was helping mom change your diaper."

"I did?" he laughed, clearly amused.

Callie nodded. "Yup."

"What did you do?" he wondered.

"I asked mom to send you back. You were really cute, though." She turned the faucet off, and set Hadley in the water, then reached for the baby wash, squirting some onto a washcloth.

Jude smiled, then his face became serious. "I don't really remember mom that well."

"You were only little," she quickly replied, gently scrubbing Hadley. The little girl splashed in the tub, playing with a rubber bath toy.

"You're kind of the only mom I remember," her brother soberly confided. "The only mom I've ever known."

"That's okay." She looked down at the tub, thoughtfully. "Moms offered to adopt Hadley," she told him. "I mean, if I can't take care of her myself."

Jude nodded, with a smile. "They're great moms. She'd be really happy with them." He looked up. "Of course, she'd be happy with you too. But you're still a kid, Callie. How would you finish school and go to college?"

"I guess being a parent means putting your kid's needs before your own sometimes," she sighed. She knew their mother had dropped out of college the year she was born, and was never able to go back.

"You _want _to go to college," Jude reminded her. "I know you do. You've been working so hard, saving up. You _always_ put your needs before everyone else."

She looked away, and began working on Hadley's hair. "I just don't want to be selfish."

"It wouldn't really be selfish," Jude replied. "I mean, if moms adopted her, you would be giving Hadley the best home in the world. She deserves that. Wouldn't that be _un_selfish?"

She shrugged again. "Maybe."

Jude gave her an intense look. "Well, see you later."

"Okay."

After Jude left the room, Hadley looked up and Callie and giggled, sticking her tongue out. Callie had to laugh too.

* * *

><p>Jude's words stayed in Callie's head, until she found herself analyzing them over and over as she washed the baby's curls and wrapped her in a soft hooded towel. Once Hadley was dry, she dressed her in her little pajamas and took her to her room. "Look at me, baby," she said, settling down on her bed. "Mommy." She tapped her chest. "Can you say mommy?"<p>

Hadley babbled a little, playing with her toes.

"Mommy," Callie said again, tugging the child's small hand from her little foot.

"Mommy!" Hadley cried, echoing her voice.

"That's right," she nodded. "That's a good girl." She lay down beside the baby, stroking her soft hair, which was drying into wild curls. They stayed like that for a few moments, just laying there, looking into each other's eyes.

"You know," she finally told her daughter, "Lena is _my _mama. So is Stef. And they're Jude's, and Brandon's, and Mariana and Jesus's mamas, too. They're _your _grandmas. _I'm_ your mama. But... if they adopt you, they'll be your moms, too."

The toddler stared at her, wrinkling her button nose.

"I know it's confusing," Callie nodded, furrowing her brow."I was confused too when I first came here. In some ways, I still am. Now that you came and stirred everything up." She smiled and kissed Hadley's curls. "Like mother, like daughter, huh?"

She looked down at the toddler's sleepy face. "Listen, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. But don't worry, because whatever I decide, I'll always be a part of your life. I'm never going to leave you."

Hadley was falling asleep, and falling fast. Callie gave her one more kiss. "Goodnight, baby. I love you." She reached down and dug through her backpack and found her history textbook; she still hadn't finished her homework, and she had a quiz the next day. Opening the book, she propped it on her knees, reading quietly as Hadley slept next to her.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: apologies for not updating yesterday.**

Chapter 8.

_"We're in love," Liam whispered, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. "So we should do things that people who are in love do. Unless... you don't love me anymore?"_

_"No, I do," Callie promised. "I really do. I'm just... I've never been with anyone." She swallowed hard. "I'm not ready yet."_

_"Yes you are," he told her, gripping her wrist. "Come on, Cal. Let me be your first."_

_"I said no," she protested, as he continued to touch her. "Please, just leave me alone." She wriggled, realizing that he had her wrists pinned at her sides. "Stop it, please."_

_"Don't move," he hissed, covering her mouth with one hand and yanking her underpants down with the other. He climbed on top of her, smirking. "This will only hurt a little."_

_She sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes shut as her insides burned with a pain she'd never felt before.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Callie? Honey, wake up," a voice whispered, gently shaking her. "Honey?"<p>

Callie opened her eyes, squinting into the dark at the figure standing over her. "Mom? Is that you?"

"It's me, baby. I'm here," Stef breathed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, her face pinched with concern. "I'm right here."

Callie sat up and crawled into Stef's arms, relieved to have been pulled out of her dream. She shivered realizing she was was in tears, as she clung to her mother, letting her comfort her. "I had a bad dream."

"I know," she said, tenderly stroking her hair. "I came in to check on you and Hadley, and you were crying in your sleep, so I decided to wake you up."

Callie hugged her mother tighter, afraid to let go. "Liam... he was hurting me."

Stef rocked Callie slowly, back and forth, tears forming in her eyes. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay now." She pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head. "You're safe, and you're loved."

"Don't leave me," Callie hiccuped, still frightened. She snaked her arms around Stef's shoulder's even tighter, until she was practically in her lap.

"I won't, sweetheart," Stef assured her, rubbing her back. "I'll stay with you as long as you need me." She dried her daughter's tears with the sleeve of her pajama top and gave her another kiss. "Why don't you lay down, honey? Get comfy. I'm not going anywhere."

Callie nodded, and laid down, resting her head on her pillow. "Thanks, mom."

"It's no problem," Stef assured her. She picked up her daughters hand, caressing her soft skin. "Take some deep breaths. Try to relax."

Inhaling deeply, Callie glanced over at the sleeping baby next to her. She was curled up in a little ball, her tiny chest rising and falling. "I don't get it," she murmured.

"Get what?" Stef asked, sleepily.

"How I can love my Hadley so much, when she came from Liam," she replied. "I hate him."

Stef laughed a little. "I can't tell you how many times I think the same thing about the twins."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "I know Mike says Ana's changed, but I just can't forgive her, for the grief she put our family through. But at the same time, I realize that she gave mama and I two out of five of the most precious gifts we were ever given: Jesus and Mariana."

Still holding Stef's hand, Callie kicked her blanket off. "I'm sweating to death. She's making me hot." She glanced over at Hadley.

Stef bent over to look down at the baby's flushed cheeks, then gingerly pressed her cool hand to her forehead. The baby was warm. "She feels feverish to me," she told Callie. "That would explain the tummy troubles she had earlier."

"She's sick?" Callie asked, worried.

"We'll take her to the bathroom and check her temperature," she promised.

Callie crawled out of bed and lifted Hadley up on her shoulder. The toddler started crying, angry at being woken up. "It's okay, honey," she whispered. "You're fine."

She followed Stef to the bathroom, and watched her mother take the thermometer and a jar of Vaseline from the medicine cabinet. "Honey, you go ahead and take off her pajamas and diaper," she directed.

Callie looked at her mother, appalled. "Why?"

"Little kids get their temperature taken in their bottoms," she explained, as she cleaned the tip of the thermometer with alcohol and rinsed it with cool water.

Hadley continued to wail as Callie undressed her. "Don't cry, baby," she cooed. "Mommy's here, and so is Grammy. We'll make you all better." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's hot cheek.

"I want you to learn how to do this, honey," Stef told Callie. "It's easy. Sit down, and lay her across your lap, butt up."

Callie sat down on the closed toilet seat, and settled Hadley over her knees. The baby fussed and kicked, and she felt tears sting her eyes, knowing her child didn't feel well.

Stef spread Vaseline on the tip of the thermometer, and quickly inserted it.

"I'm never putting that thing in my mouth again," Callie commented.

"It will be Hadley's private thermometer," Stef laughed. "We'll pick up a new one for the family tomorrow."

Finally, the thermometer beeped, and Stef took it out. Immediately, Callie put Hadley back on her shoulder, patting her back to sooth her. "Does she have a fever?"

She nodded. "One-hundred and one. Poor baby."

Callie sucked in her breath. "What do we do?"

"It's low-grade," her mother told her. "We'll take her to the doctor tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. She stood up, and redressed the baby, then carried her into Stef and Lena's room. "I want to stay up with her a little while," she told her mom. "Is it alright?"

Stef nodded. "Of course it is, love." She glanced over at the rocking chair in the corner; the one she used to rock Brandon in. "Why don't you rock her for a little bit?" She pressed a soft kiss to Callie's forehead. "I'll be right over there if you need me."

"Thanks, mom," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Stef went back to bed, and Callie brought Hadley to the rocker. She sat down, cradling the toddler in her arms.

* * *

><p>Lena quickly silenced her alarm and sat up rubbing her face. Another work day. She let out a soft sigh, before frowning at the sight of Callie sleeping stiffly in the rocking chair. She turned and rubbed Stef's arm. "Honey?"<p>

Stef rolled to her side to face Lena rubbing her face tiredly. "Mmm?"

"Why is our baby uncomfortably asleep in that rocking chair?"

Stef sat up and glanced at Lena. "I don't think she's slept much. She's had a rough night. I'd like to keep her home."

"What happened?"

"Nightmares. We need to get her counseling sessions upped. She's just got a lot she's working through."

Lena nodded. "That's an understatement."

"The baby is also running a fever."

Lena groaned and rubbed her face. "I can stay with them today. I have some time off."

"I'm off today," Stef reminded her. "Save your time off for a day when we need it."

Lena nodded. "I'm going to see if Callie wants to crawl into my spot. I'll go start breakfast and call the doctor. Do you have a time-frame that would work best for you today?"

"Not at her nap time."

Lena nodded. "Right, I'll see what I can do." She smiled as she grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and threw it on before moving over to the rocking chair. She knelt down and reached up, running her fingers over Callie's cheek.

Callie's eyes fluttered open as she looked to Lena.

"Hey, baby," Lena whispered. "Why don't you go crawl into my spot on the bed?"

"No, mama." She rubbed her face. "I'm awake."

Lena smiled. "My tough girl, I will rephrase this differently. Go climb into my spot on the bed, and close your eyes." With her wording, she was no longer giving Callie a choice. She could tell how tired the girl was, just by looking at her.

Callie let out a slightly annoyed, whimpering sigh before allowing Lena to help her up. "What about the baby?"

"If she's awake, I'll take her honey," Lena assured her. "She got way better sleep than you did. Fever and all"

"I'm okay," Callie told her. But once she crawled into Lena's nice warm spot in the bed, her eyes closed the instant her head hit the pillow.

"Rest," Lena whispered into her ear before she kissed her temple. She then quietly crept over to the crib. Peering inside, she saw big brown eyes looking back up at her. "Good morning, Princess, " she whispered as she reached in and lifted the baby out.

Her hand checked her diaper area, and she frowned when the diaper felt completely dry. "You, my love bug, seem to be getting dehydrated. Little furnace. What do you say about some juice?" she asked, referring to the Pedialite they had downstairs.

Hadley's response was just to put her head down on Lena's shoulder, letting out a little sigh.

"Oh, little one." Lena shook her head. "Being sick is no fun," she whispered, as she grabbed a blanket from Hadley's crib, and draped it over her shoulder before heading downstairs.

"Not sleeping, just resting my eyes, love," Stef mumbled from the bed, as she wrapped an arm over their already sleeping teen. "I'll be down in just a minute."

"Resting my eyes…" she repeated again, causing Lena to roll hers with an amused look on her face, before she tiptoed out of the room with Hadley, so Stef and Callie could _rest their eyes._

* * *

><p>"It's quiet down here," Mariana observed as she came into the kitchen to find Lena moving around gracefully with Hadley in her arms.<p>

"Good morning, Miss Thing," Lena greeted cheerfully. "You're up and ready early?"

Mariana nodded, taking a seat at the table. "I showered last night. I wanted to review my notes one more time this morning before my History test today."

"Good girl," Lena praised as she moved to Mariana. "Can you hold her for a bit?"

Mariana nodded and took the baby from Lena, allowing Lena to shake out her arm that had been falling asleep under Hadley's weight.

"What's up with her?"

"Fever," Lena sighed. "Poor thing, she's just not feeling well."

Mariana rubbed Hadley's back while she watched Lena move around the kitchen more at ease, finishing up the oatmeal she was making for breakfast. "Mama?"

Lena paused for a moment so she could look to Mariana.

"What's going to happen with Hadley?"

"She's going to the doctor, and they'll tell us what she can have. We'll get her feeling better soon!"

Mariana shook her head. "No, I mean what's her future going to look like? How is this going to work? If Callie is her mother, how come she's still sleeping in your room? What are we doing?"

Lena came around the counter, deciding breakfast could wait for a moment. She sat next to Mariana and rested her hand on her daughter's knee. "We don't know exactly how the futures is going to look for Hadley. That's Callie's call."

Mariana nodded. "That's hard."

"As for why mom and I put her in our room? It's because we thought about you too, my love. We've made a lot of changes in your life the last year or so. And while, yes, you've been a trooper and have agreed to everything; you've loved and welcomed your new siblings open arms, mom and I didn't think it would be fair to throw a baby into your room, too. You and Callie are also teens, and studies show teens need a lot of sleep. I don't want to disrepute that."

Mariana crinkled her nose as she took in Lena's words. "Callie didn't ask for this either, but she's stepping up to the plate, because that's what Callie does." She looked down at her sleeping niece before looking up at Lena. "Does that make me selfish? Because I haven't offered to have her in our room?"

"Mariana, honey," Lena shook her head. "Sometimes you are so hard on yourself. It doesn't make you selfish, and mom and I've done what we've done, because we are your moms and we know what's best for you at the moment. Having Hadley here doesn't change how we parent you. We don't think it's the best for you at this point to have a baby in your room."

"What if that's what Callie wants?"

"We'll work out rooming situations later," Lena assured her. "Right now, Hadley is okay in our room. The nights that Callie wants to get up with her, she's more than welcome to come into our room to get her. Honey, you're just fifteen years old. We want you to have your space still. There is plenty of time for you to be a grown up later. This doesn't make you selfish." Lena shook her head "You my friend, have stepped up in a big way since Hadley's come into the house, too. It's not just Callie who steps up. I am proud of you."

Mariana blushed slightly while she rubbed Hadley's back. "I think I'm going to go sit on the couch with her, and read her my history notes."

Lena winked. "Perfect. I'm going to go shower and get ready while breakfast simmers. Call if you need me."

"Yes, mama."

Lena leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Mariana. "Love you, Miss Thing. Her sippy cup is on the counter. She may want it while you read to her."

Mariana grabbed the sippy cup, and stood with Hadley. "Come on, lovey. Auntie Mariana is going to read to you about the civil war. It'll be the most exciting story of your life."

Hadley looked up at Mariana with a look of disbelief on her face, which caused the teen to giggle. "Yeah, that's kind of what I thought too. Though, I think you're my little lucky charm. After reading my notes to you, how can I do anything but ace this test?"

* * *

><p>After she showered and ate breakfast, Lena carried Hadley upstairs and laid her in her crib. Stef and Callie were sound asleep in the bed. She hated to wake them up. Deciding to let Callie sleep a little longer, she gently roused Stef.<p>

"Hm... what?" her wife mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Hadley's in her crib. She has an appointment with Dr. Graham at ten-thirty, and I'm leaving for work."

"Okay," Stef nodded. "Sounds good."

"I love you," said Lena, leaning down to kiss her.

"Love you too," Stef replied.

After Lena left, Stef found she could no longer fall back asleep after being woken up twice, even if she was still tired.

Next to her, Callie stirred, and opened her eyes. "Mom?"

"Hadley has an appointment at ten-thirty," she told her. "You have a little more time to rest before we have to get ready, if you want."

"I can't sleep anymore," Callie replied. "I'm worried about Hadley."

Reaching out, Stef pulled Callie closer and kissed her forehead. "She will be fine, sweets. Kids her age get sick a lot."

"Did Brandon?" she asked, yawning.

"Yes," Stef replied with a nod. "Mike and I had him in daycare for a little while, and would always come home with colds and fevers. But he always got better."

"Mom?" Callie asked. "Will I always have those nightmares? About Liam?"

Sighing, Stef stroked her daughter's hair. "I don't know, baby. What you went through was very traumatic. But mama and I are gonna get you into more counseling sessions, so maybe you can work out the things that are bothering you."

"Maybe," she said softly, wrapping her arms around her mother a little tighter. She looked up. "Thanks for helping me last night."

"It was nothing," Stef told her. "I know this is all new for you. But mama and I will help you in any way we can."

Just then, Hadley woke up and began to cry. "I'll get her," said Callie, climbing out of bed. She went to the crib and lifted the baby out. "Don't cry, honey," she crooned. "You'll feel better soon."

Hadley wrapped her arms around her neck, beginning to calm down. Callie turned to Stef, though, delighted. "Look, mom. She's hugging me."

"She is," Stef nodded, sitting up. "What do you say we get her dressed now?"

"Sure," said Callie, bringing her to the bed, while Stef picked out an outfit. Then, they went downstairs for breakfast.

Hadley cupped her hand over her ear, rubbing it, as Callie put her in her highchair.

"Why is she doing that to her ear?" she asked Stef.

Stef turned from the stove, where she was cooking hot cereal, and looked over at Hadley. "She might have an earache," she guessed, frowning with concern. She dished up a small bowl of cereal and brought it to the highchair. "Is that it, sweetie? Does your ear hurt?" She turned to Callie. "I'll get her some milk, and then I'll get our breakfast."

"Okay," Callie nodded. She scooped up some cereal with a plastic spoon, and blew on it to cool it. When she offered it to Hadley, the toddler turned her head away, refusing it.

"Come on, baby," she pleaded. "It's yummy. See?" She took a bite of the cereal to show her, then spooned some more and blew on it. "Just try a little?"

Eventually, Hadley managed to take a few bites. "Good girl," Callie praised. But then, the toddler's face went pale, and she threw up, spewing cereal and juice down her clothes.

Callie sighed. "I think we need to change her clothes again."

* * *

><p>"Hadley?" a nurse called.<p>

"Right here," said Callie, as she and Stef rose to their feet. Hadley had been fussing since they got in the car, rubbing her ear and crying. Callie held her close now, trying to comfort her.

But she had to let go when the nurse needed to weigh her and take her temperature. _"No, no!"_ Hadley wailed, her face streaked with tears.

But the nurse managed to get her on the scale, get her temperature, and quickly hand her back to Callie.

"She's gained some weight," the nurse told them. "That's just what we want to see."

"That's great," said Stef. "She's definitely an eater."

The nurse smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. She is still running a slight fever, though. Dr. Graham will be in shortly."

A few minutes later, the doctor knocked on the door and came in. "Hello, folks," he said. He smiled when he saw Hadley. "Hi, sweetie. I hear you're not feeling well today."

Hadley blinked at him with heavy eyelids, still clinging to Callie.

"She seems to have taken to you," the doctor told the teenager.

Callie looked down at the little girl in her arms. "That's because she's my daughter," she told him. "It's a really long story." She looked up at Stef pleadingly, and her mother quickly explained the situation.

"Wow," Dr. Graham nodded. "That's amazing." He glanced down at Hadley, warmly. "Well, let's see what's wrong with this little one."

"She keeps rubbing her ear," said Callie. "I think it hurts her."

"Let's take a look at it." He gently pried Hadley's fingers from her ear, and shone a light inside. Then, he checked the other one. He nodded. "Her right ear is infected, and the left one has some fluid in it. A round of antibiotics should clear it up. Does she have any drug allergies?"

Callie looked to her mother again, her brow furrowed. "I don't know."

"I'm guessing the family she was with never took her to the doctor," Stef told Dr. Graham. "We don't know too much about her medical history."

Dr. Graham nodded. "I see. Well, Callie, you're not allergic to any antibiotics that we know of. Your medical history might be able to help us out. I'm going to prescribe Amoxicillin to Hadley, and we'll see how she does. Watch her, and if there are any signs of an allergic reaction, call 911 immediately."

"Okay," said Callie, taking the prescription. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome," he said. "And feel better, Hadley."

* * *

><p>"Let's get this antibiotic into her right away," said Stef, opening the pharmacy bag as soon as they got home. "Get her to feeling well."<p>

"Good idea," Callie agreed. She sat down at the kitchen table, with Hadley in her lap. The baby was a little calmer now than she had been at the doctor's office.

Stef drew some pink liquid into the eyedropper, until it filled to the right dosage. Then, she brought it to Hadley, along with a sippy cup of Pedialite to wash it down with right away. "Open up," she cooed, leaning down.

Hadley refused the medicine, trying to push the eyedropper away with her hand. "I don't blame her," Stef told Callie. "This stuff tastes wicked." Eventually, though, she coaxed the toddler to open her mouth, and she quickly squeezed the medicine in.

Hadley screamed when she tasted it, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know it's yucky," Callie whispered, rubbing her daughter's thigh. "But it's gonna make you better. Here, baby. Drink some juice." She popped the spout of the sippy cup into Hadley's mouth, and the toddler grabbed it and began to drink greedily.

Stef placed her hand on Callie's back, lovingly. "Why don't you take Hadley into the living room, baby doll. You guys can lay down on the couch and watch a little TV. You still look tired."

"I am," she yawned.

Stef bent down and planted a kiss on Callie's cheek. "Go ahead, love. I'll be in here if you need me."

Callie didn't often watch TV. Mostly because her brothers dominated the TV set, playing video games. Getting the remote seemed like a special treat, but as she settled herself on the couch, Hadley next to her, she realized she had no idea what to watch. "Let's find you a cartoon," she told the little girl. "I bet you'd like that."

She began flipping through the channels, looking for the kids' channel. But as she clicked the remote, something caught her eye a few channels back. It was a local news channel. "Mom!" she called, her heart racing. "Come quick!"

Stef hurried into the living room, slightly panicked. "What. What is it?"

"Look." She pointed at the screen.

Karen and Dave's mugshots were in the background, as a newscaster spoke. "... are being charged with kidnapping and endangering the welfare of a child. They are currently being held without bail."

As she news story ended, Callie shuddered, and changed the channel until she found a cartoon. "They found them," she breathed.

Stef sat beside her daughter, her eyes still on the television. "They did."

"I kind of feel sorry for them," Callie confided. "Is that weird? I mean, I know they lied and took Hadley from me, but they were nice to me and Jude when we lived with them. And I know they were sad about Madelyn. That was their daughter's name."

Stef rubbed Callie's back. "It's not weird to feel bad for them," she assured her. "It's pretty natural. I mean, they were a part of your life once. And even good people make mistakes." She wasn't sure if she could be so forgiving, herself. "You have such a kind heart, Cal. I love you for it."

"The thing is," said Callie, "I would have let them adopt the baby, if they would've just _asked_. Why did they have to _take _her?"

"I don't know, honey," Stef replied. She and Lena knew the pain of losing a child, but neither of them would ever resort to stealing another person's baby. "We may never know for sure. But the important thing is that Hadley's here, and she's safe."

"And loved," Callie added.

"Right," Stef nodded. "And loved."

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: thanks for being understanding about us taking a week off.**

Chapter 9.

_"Karen?" said Callie softly, opening her foster mom's bedroom door just a crack._

_The older woman looked up at her. She smiled, but her eyes shone with tears. "Hi, sweetie. I didn't realize you were home yet. Come in."_

_Callie cautiously entered the room. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm finished with my chores."_

_She nodded. "Thanks, Callie. That was sweet of you." She took a tissue and dried her eyes. "Come here for a minute."_

_Callie went to her bedside. Her foster mother had a large scrapbook in her lap, open to pictures of Madelyn. The house was full of photos of her, and she'd seen the infant's face many times, over the mantle, on the refrigerator, and following the staircase._

_"Sit," said Karen, indicating for Callie to sit next to her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and hugged her to her side. "I was just thinking about Maddie's Christmas. I'm sorry for getting all weepy."_

_"It's okay," Callie shrugged. "I get that way sometimes when I think about my mom." She studied the photos. In one, Karen held Maddie in her arms, in front of a Christmas tree. "She's was a beautiful baby."_

_"She was," Karen nodded, fresh tears falling. "Look at that red hair! We were so blessed to have even one Christmas with her. Now she's our angel." She set the scrapbook aside and hugged Callie closer. "Don't get me wrong, though. I'll never for get Maddie, but I love you and Jude, too, sweetie. Having the two of you here has brought life to our house again."_

_Callie shyly rested her head on Karen's shoulder. She'd always tried not to get to close to her foster parents, but she and Jude had been with the Andersons' almost a month. After that much time, she was beginning to hope that they might become her family someday. "Being here kind of feels like having a real home," she admitted, looking up._

_"Having you and your brother here makes it a real home," Karen told her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead._

* * *

><p>Callie burst into the living room, where Stef and Lena were sitting, watching TV. "Moms? Can I talk to you?"<p>

The looked up at her. "Of course, babe," Stef replied, making room before her between them. "What's up?"

Callie sat down, the tears in her eyes already rolling down her cheeks. "I've made an important decision. I wanted to tell you about it." She took a deep breath, sighing. "I'm not going to press charges against Karen and Dave."

"What?" Stef asked, somewhat shocked, but not completely. "Honey, are you sure? After what they put you through?"

Callie nodded. "They were hurting, Mom. Especially Karen." She began to cry harder. "They were good once. They loved us. I know they did."

Lena placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "Honey, calm down. Take some deep breaths."

She inhaled and exhaled, and her tears slowed. "_I _loved them once. I thought they were gonna be our forever family. I think Karen just missed Maddie so much, that when she found out I was pregnant, something snapped. Haven't you ever just snapped?" She thought back to when she ran away. How she stood in the liquor store and ate the stolen food, knowing she would get arrested, because it hurt too much to carry on any longer. Maybe Karen was in too much pain to carry on.

"Don't you want justice, honey?" Lena asked. "You deserve it."

"I already got my justice," Callie told her. "I found out the truth and we got Hadley out of that house. She's safe now, and that's all I need. Anyway," she added, "don't you think Karen's suffered enough? You told me that Dave said she ran off because she realized that Hadley would never be able to replace Maddie. What she did ended her marriage and ruined her family. I feel sorry for her. I don't want to send her to jail."

Stef sighed slowly, and took Callie into her arms, burying her face in her hair. "Our sweet Callie," she whispered, dabbing at her daughter's tears. "You have such a kind heart, like your Mama. We love your heart."

"I'm not going to change my mind," she told them firmly. "It's already made up."

Stef nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "Then we'll have to respect that."

Just then, Hadley began to cry loudly from upstairs. "I'll get her," said Callie, jumping up and racing toward the stairs.

After she was gone, Lena turned to her wife. "I can't believe you gave in so easily, Stef. That's not like you. You're usually so gung ho catching the bad guy."

Stef leaned back against the sofa and rubbed her temples. "In this case, I'm not so sure there's a clear-cut 'bad guy.' Anyway, I've been dreading what would happen once Karen and Dave got caught, so hearing Callie's decision is kind of a relief to me."

"Why?" she asked.

"I know the law," Stef told her. "Liam was never convicted for raping Callie, and bringing a case against the Andersons would drudge up a whole lot of stuff, including the fact that he's Hadley's biological father. He could petition for rights to her, and that's something he would do, just to hurt Callie. I don't want him in Callie's life again, and I don't want him anywhere _near_ that baby."

Lena nodded, rubbing her chin. "I see what you mean." She sighed. "It seems like this just keeps getting more and more complicated."

* * *

><p>"If Callie isn't pressing charges," Lena said out loud as she crawled into bed next to Stef, "we need to focus on what's next for Hadley. Legalizing everything for her, before we confuse her for life."<p>

Stef glanced over at the crib where the baby sleeping peacefully despite her ear infection. She smiled and nodded. "I know, but I'm not sure Callie has decided what she wants."

"She wants her. She doesn't want her leaving."

Stef nodded "No doubt, she's bonded that little girl. We all have." She paused. "I think Callie is just having a hard time putting to words what she wants. I am not really wanting to push that. I don't want her to feel like we are making the decision for her. She hasn't had a lot of people in her past that let her be her own voice."

Lena ran her fingers through her hair and nodded. "I don't want to take away her voice either; she's my daughter, and her voice means everything to me. I just want what's best for her and Hadley. I feel like helping her putting into words what she wants is what she needs right now. For her." Lena paused. "She wants to keep her. We have to figure out how to help her to be a successful, mother, student, and daughter. Callie can do anything she sets her mind to, Stef." She added softly, "I have faith in that, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to build her up and have her embrace herself."

Stef nodded. "I've been thinking about that too, how we can help support her. We just have to love her, and trust her. Encourage to find her voice. She's an amazing girl, and you're right; she can do anything, once she has the confidence in herself that we have in her."

Lena nodded. "I wish things weren't so complicated for her. I wish life gave her a bit of a break."

"Life did give her a break," Stef said, leaning over and kissing Lena's cheek. "Life gave her to us. She's finally safe, in a stable environment, and she's loved beyond words." Stef's eyes traveled back over to the crib as Hadley shifted. "And everything else she's lived through has shaped her into this amazing young lady. One that has the world at her fingertips!"

* * *

><p>Laying on her stomach, Callie chewed the end of her pencil, staring down at the notebook paper filled with her messy handwriting. In the dim lamplight, she read over what she had written:<p>

_Dear Karen,_  
><em>It's Callie. I'm not sure why I'm writing this to you... I should be mad at you, and I was at first. But now I'm not. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you for taking my baby from me.<em>

_I know what it's like to lose someone you love. When I lost my mom, it seemed like the pain would never go away. It didn't seem fair that life should go on when everything felt so wrong. And I know that's how you felt when you lost Maddie, too. You loved her so much, and you and Dave missed her. I guess, when you found out I was going to have a baby, you wanted another chance to be a mom, because your chance was taken from you. You were hoping another baby could take her place, or at least heal your grief._

_You and Dave were good foster parents to me and Jude. I still remember the fun things we used to do, like baking cookies, and going to our first carnival. You treated us like we were your real kids, and that meant a lot to us. I hoped we would be with you guys forever. I'm sorry it didn't last that long, but I understand. Me, Jude, or even Hadley couldn't fill in the place Maddie left any more than a foster mother could've filled in the place our mom left._

_Jude and I are with a forever family now, and we're really happy. Like I said, our adoptive moms can't take the place of our birth mom, but I know they love us just as much as she did. Except, not too long ago, I did something to hurt them. I ran away from home. It was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life. I scared my family, and caused them so much pain. I made them feel like I didn't love them anymore, when I really do, more than anything. I was afraid to go home, because I didn't think they would take me back. I expected them to just give up on me, like everyone else. But they didn't; they welcomed me back into the family, even after what I did to them. I didn't think I deserved forgiveness, but they let me know that I did. I don't know where I would be right now if they hadn't given me a second chance._

_That's why I'm not going to press charges against you. Everyone does things they regret sometimes. I can see that you realized that taking Hadley from me was a mistake, and you learned this the hard way. You've already paid for what you did. It's not fair to make you keep paying for it over and over. The one thing I'm having the hardest time forgiving you about was the fact that Hadley wasn't well taken care of, but I'm trying. I know that you and Dave were having a really hard time, and she only ended up adding to the burden. I believe that if you'd known that was going to happen, you wouldn't have done what you did._

_Anyway, Hadley's with me now, and she seems happy. My moms and my siblings are spoiling her rotten. My moms lost a baby girl too, recently. Even though Hadley could never replace my baby sister, I'm glad they get to be grandmothers to her. She's brought us a lot of love where there used to be sadness. And I'm trying to be a good mom to her... I have two great examples._

_Well, I better wrap this up now. I hope everything gets better for you soon._

_Love always,_

_Callie_

_P.S.- My mom loved babies. Maybe she's taking care of Maddie, wherever they are?_

Satisfied with the letter, Callie folded the paper neatly and tucked it in an envelope, sealing it. Then, she set it on her nightstand and took out her textbooks.

"What are you doing?" Mariana asked as she rolled over in her bed, seeing the lamp on beside Callie's bed.

"I was writing a letter to Karen," she said softly. "Now I am finishing geometry homework that I am a little behind on."

"Wait, _what_?" Mariana asked, sitting up.

"So I'm a little behind. It's not such a big deal."

Mariana held up her hand. "Actually if moms find out, yeah, it'll be a big deal. Mama isn't super understanding when her own children are behind in school. But that's not what I'm 'whoa waiting a minute'-ing about. You're writing a letter to Karen?"

Callie nodded.

"As in, the Karen, the one who stole your baby, and made you believe she was dead?"

Callie nodded again. "Yeah."

"Why?" her sister asked. "Don't you hate her?"

"No."Callie shook her head. "I loved her once, I thought she was going to be my forever family." She chewed her lip. "I hate her actions, but I've been forgiven for things I've done out of pain."

Mariana climbed out of bed and moved over to Callie's. "Can I?"

Callie shifted in her bed and made room for her sister, tucking her in beside her. "I don't like that Hadley suffered, because of Karen's choice," she said softly. "But, I do know what a broken heart feels like; grief that controls you. I also know what it looks like to have love handed to me, even after a breakdown. I just want to give her a little peace of mind. Maybe she'll find herself again; the Karen I knew and loved. She'll be able to get her life back."

Mariana rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "You're an amazing sister," she whispered. "I'm lucky your mine."

Callie sighed and looked at the book on her lap. "I am about to be your amazingly dead sister if I don't finish this."

Mariana glanced at the clock and shook her head. "It can wait, I think, after everything that is going on around here. I think you should close your book and get some rest. I'll help you in the morning."

Callie handed the book to her sister, who put it on the floor, before the two snuggled down, resting their heads on pillows. Looking at each other, Callie brought in her lip and bit down. "Mariana, I am scared out of mind." Her voice caught in her throat. "How am I supposed to be a good mother to this baby?"

"By being you," Mariana whispered. "And knowing you aren't alone. You've got all you need right here." She the poked Callie's chest. "You just need to believe it in here."

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Thank you for being patient on the weeks when the new chapter is a little late. I'm dealing with a family issue right now that is taking a lot of my time. Rest assured that if the next chapter isn't posted promptly on Monday, it will be posted soon.**

Chapter 10.

"Let's get your pretty shirt on you," said Callie, holding a blue plaid blouse up to Hadley. It was a few days later, and they had the day off from school for teacher's conferences. Hadley was fever-free, and apparently feeling much better, because she woke up energetic and playful.

"No," the toddler said, dressed in only a diaper. She backed away from Callie, giggling.

"Yes," Callie laughed. "You have to get dressed." She came closer, and tried to pull the shirt over her head.

Hadley squealed, and took off, toddling down the hall. Callie followed her, and saw that the little girl had found Stef, and was clinging to her, trying to climb up her legs.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Stef asked her granddaughter. "Are you being a stinker?"

"She won't let me dress her," Callie fretted. "She can't run around naked all day."

"Let me pick her up and you can try again," Stef offered. She lifted the baby up on her hip. "This way, she can't escape."

Callie tried again to put the shirt on Hadley, but the little girl shrugged away, kicking at her. "No, no." She buried her face in Stef's side. "Mama."

Callie's face dropped, and she lowered the shirt. In spite of herself, she felt herself tear up in frustration. "She wants you. Not me."

"Honey," Stef sighed, reaching out to touch her daughter's arm, her heart aching.

"No," she replied, defeated. "My baby hates me. I thought she was starting to warm up to me when she was sick, but I guess I was wrong." She handed Stef the shirt. "Maybe you should dress her." She turned, and headed toward her room.

* * *

><p>"Callie, love?" said Stef, coming into her daughter's room. She carried Hadley, who was now wearing her shirt with her diaper, and set the child down on the bed.<p>

"Leave me alone," Callie mumbled into her pillow.

"Hey, don't be like that," Stef sighed. She sat down beside her daughter and stroked her hair. "I feel bad that you're mad at me, slug-a-bug. We've always been buddies. Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head no.

"Please, baby?" Stef pleaded. "I know this is hard, honey. But you have to understand that Hadley is just a little, little girl. Everything and everyone is new to her."

"She seems to have taken to you and mama pretty fast," Callie mumbled.

"Maybe so," Stef nodded. "But mama and I have been the ones who've been mainly caring for her. It's natural that she would cling to us." She took Callie's hand and squeezed it. "It's becoming clear that she's confused by the situation. We've been trying to help you out as much as we can, because we know that it's hard to be a young parent, but maybe it's time for us to let you take over a little more? Do you want that?"

Callie sat up, her hair sticking to her wet cheek. "I don't have time to take care of her! Not the way you do!" She began to cry again. "How am I supposed to go to school, work, _and _raise a kid!"

"I don't know, baby," Stef admitted sadly. "But we're all trying our best to make things work."

"I want her to _love _me," she sniffled. "But she doesn't. And why should she? I'm just a stranger to her."

"Callie, come here," said Stef, holding out her arms. "Let me give you a squeeze." She took her daughter into a hug, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry you're unhappy, sweetheart. I never meant to up-heave your whole life when I brought Hadley here." She brushed Callie's hair back from her forehead, looking into her dark eyes. "I love you so much, baby girl."

Callie nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

"Everyone gets mad sometimes," Stef pointed out. "I understand." She paused. "Listen. I want to hear your ideas. What can we do to make things better for both Hadley and you?"

Callie pursed her lips, considering the question. "I need to spend more time with her every day. I think... the only way I can do that is to quit my job." She sighed. "I like working, but I'd do it for her. The only problem is that I need to make money. I've been saving up for college, and I still want to go."

"You have your college fund from grandma," Stef reminded her. "That's a really good start. And I'm sure you would be able to get some financial aid. Especially now that you have a child."

She shrugged. "But I need to have an income if I'm going to be a mother."

"You know, mama and I will take care of you and Hadley for as long as you need," said Stef. "You're only sixteen years old, honey. So young. You don't need to worry about supporting yourself and the baby on your own until you're at least twenty-one. No one expects you to." She pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Maybe keeping a job isn't right for you right now, love. But by the time you're of age, Hadley will be starting school, and it will be so much easier for you to go to school, work, whatever you want to do."

"I never really thought of it that way," Callie admitted. "I'm used to taking care of myself. It's hard for me to let you guys take care of me sometimes."

"Sometimes I forget you're still a child," Stef told her. "You're so smart... so mature. And I think that in the long-run, quitting your job- just for now- is a very mature decision." She let go of Callie and picked Hadley up. "But in the meantime, how about you try and finish dressing this little rascal. You're in control today, my love."

"Okay," said Callie, taking the toddler from her mother.

"If you need help, just give me a shout," said Stef. She gave Hadley a playfully stern look. "You mind your mommy, young lady."

* * *

><p>Brandon waited for a few minutes after his mother left the girls' room, to tap lightly on the door before walking in. Callie and Hadley were laying on her bed, still looking at a picture book that had ended up in there.<p>

"I didn't mean to listen in…" Brandon stated as he moved in and sat down on the end of the bed.

Hadley squealed when she saw him and crawled over Callie to get to him. He wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly to him. "She loves you, Callie."

Callie closed the book and sighed. "Maybe."

"No." Brandon shook his head quickly "Not maybe. She loves you," he stated again. "She loves mom and Lena too," he agreed. "Which is a great thing. They are great influences to have in her life. She's got a great family here."

Callie nodded. "I know… a lot of love."

Brandon nodded. "A lot. And she loves you," he said one last time. "On the days you go straight to work from school, when we get her home? She scans the house looking for you. She looks like she's lost her best friend."

Hadley studied Brandon's face for a few moments before pushing back from him and crawling back onto the bed next to Callie.

He smiled as Callie pulled her into her side and kissed the top of her head. "And I happened to see what happened this morning. I know it's not going to take the sting away right now," he said, grabbing Hadley's little foot tugging on it, getting her to giggle. "She's confused about titles, and this morning, you were making her do something she didn't want to do. So of course she saw mom as a safe place. She kind of played you…. And really, a lot of little kids do that. Especially when it's Grandma." He smirked. "Man, Callie, I used to know how to get out of doing chores, or getting a time out when I was little. You know my grandma. I just ran to her when we were around her. Pouted. Batted my eye lashes…" He laughed. "And she'd go chasing after my mother, _Stefanie… you leave this child alone_, _he's just a_ _baby…._" He mocked his grandma's voice. "Then they'd get into a fight, and low and behold, I was free and clear."

Callie's jaw dropped. "Brandon!" She exclaimed "That's terrible." She then burst out laughing. "And hysterical."

Brandon smirked and nodded. "Yeah, horrible, but it worked. I know she's younger, but it starts early, Callie. She didn't go to my mom this morning because she loved her more. Just know that."

Callie looked over at Hadley, who was flipping through the book again, her thumb in her mouth, resting against Callie, content as can be. She ran her fingers over her hair. "I still want to be around more," she said after a minute. "I already missed almost all of her first milestones; her first steps, her first words. I don't want to miss any more."

"Puppy." Hadley took her thumb out of her mouth and shoved the book to Callie pointing at the picture of the puppy. "PUPPY!" She squealed happily.

Callie nodded. "You're right! That is a puppy!"

"Now, here's the trick question, Hads." Brandon leaned forward. "What does a puppy say?"

Hadley excitedly bounced up and down next to Callie. "Woooooof!" She squealed excitedly.

"That's right!" Callie exclaimed while Brandon high-fived her. "Good job, baby girl!"

Hadley squealed again in excitement.

"Yo," Jesus called from the doorway. "It's nice outside, and me and Jude have decided we want to walk down to the park. Gonna show him techniques. You guys wanna walk down with us? Mariana mentioned bring sandwiches…"

Callie looked to Hadley and then back to Jesus. "Yeah, sure. I'll bring the first aid kit too. I have a feeling Jude's going to need it." She shook her head. "Be easy on him."

Jesus waved her off. "He's tough," he called over his shoulder. "Be ready to leave in fifteen."

Callie looked down to Hadley. "You wanna go bye-bye?" she asked with a smile. "Then you need pants on… you coming B.?"she asked, turning to him. "Or do you have big plans on this ever so lovely teacher-work day?"

He watched as Callie stood up with Hadley. He ran his fingers through the curly locks of the little girl in front of him. "You know, a trip to the park sounds like fun. Watching Jesus and Jude may prove to be entertaining."

Callie cringed. "Hopefully, nobody breaks anything." She looked down to Hadley "Let's get you ready. And can you let Mariana know that we're all in?" she asked Brandon. "That way there will be enough sandwiches? And thank you," she smiled.

He nodded with a wink before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"It's really quiet in here," Lena announced as she came into the kitchen, to find Stef paying bills.<p>

"Oh, hey love." She grinned, peering over the checkbook at her. "You're home earlier than I thought."

"The meetings got done early." Lena put her purse and keys down on the counter. "Where is everyone?"

"Park," Stef smiled. "All of them. Jesus and Jude wanted to practice skateboarding and talked the rest of the gang into joining them."

"Oh…" Lena cringed.

"Don't worry love. Both Mariana and Callie have promised me that I'd be on speed dial, if I was needed."

"Did Jude have all the protective gear on?" she asked chewing her lip. "Like Jesus should be using, but doesn't?"

Stef nodded. "I threatened them both within an inch of their lives that he needed to have it all on."

Lena nodded. "Good, well..." she chewed her lip and sat down next to Stef. "It gives us a few minutes to talk without little ears."

Stef closed her checkbook. "Who did what?"

Lena sighed. "Well, Mariana is talking too much in class again, and was caught texting three different times, so we may want to take her phone for a while, but really it's Callie."

Stef raised her eyebrow. "Callie?"

"Three of her teachers came to me today to let me know she's missing assignments, and her test scores are going down. They wanted to know if we changed anything at home that might be causing her stress. They are concerned about her."

"She had a bit of a meltdown this morning," Stef sighed. "Hadley called me mama."

Lena massaged her temples. "Stef, we've got to figure this out. For Callie and Hadley. We're confusing them both."

Stef nodded. "Callie freaked a little bit, and was worried she didn't have time. We came to the conclusion that Callie isn't going to work anymore. I think it's for the best."

Lena nodded. "I agree, at least until Hadley is older."

"We need to talk to Callie about her schoolwork though," Stef nodded. "She may be a mommy now, but she's still our kid. We have to make sure she's on the right path."

Lena nodded. "I know, and I know she's stressing herself out. Trying to everything to everyone. We'll just work with her. There is no handbook on this. It's all trial and error at this point."

Stef nodded. "I know, I just wish we had all the answers for the both of them."

* * *

><p>Callie pushed the baby swing lightly, letting Hadley sway as she watched her siblings play in the park. Hadley giggled happily, kicking her legs up and down.<p>

"Do you love me?" Callie asked her patiently, Brandon's words still in her head. "I love you."

"Lub you," Hadley babbled, looking up at her, seeking approval.

"Close enough," Callie laughed. Hadley began to fidget then, twisting and turning in her seat. "How about we take a walk?" Callie asked. "Get some ice cream?" She lifted the little girl out of the swing, kissing her, and put her in her stroller.

"Cal!" Brandon called. "Wait up?" He jogged over to her. "Where are you going?"

Hadley broke out in a grin when she saw him. "Hi, B.!"

Callie giggled. "Hadley got bored, so we're going to get some ice cream," she replied. "Want to come? My treat?"

"Sure," he said. The walked down a paved pathway to an ice cream truck.

It was a nice day, and Hadley loved the seagulls that hung around, looking for morsels of food. "Birdie!" she squealed, pointing and laughing.

"Her eyes get all wide just like yours," Brandon observed, smiling. "It's cute."

Callie couldn't help but smile too. She wheeled the stroller to the truck.

"What can I get you?" the cashier asked.

"I don't know," Callie paused. Bending down to Hadley's level, she pointed to the display case. "What kind do you want, honey? Can you show me?" Hadley leaned forward, pumping her fingers. Callie followed her gaze to a tub of pink and blue ice cream. "Can we get a small cotton candy in a dish?"

The young man nodded. "Sure. Anything else?"

"What kind do you want, B.?" she asked Brandon.

"Cookies 'n' cream," he told her.

"And two small cookies 'n' creams," she added. She pushed the stroller backwards and forwards to entertain Hadley while they waited.

"Better get lots of napkins," said Brandon, grabbing a handful once they were served.

"Good call," Callie agreed, as they went to a nearby picnic table and sat down. She fed Hadley her ice cream, catching the drips from her own cone between bites.

"This is kind of fun," said Brandon. "Hanging out with you and Hadley like this." He smiled, but his eyes held a hint of sadness. "It's kind of like seeing what things might have been like, if you know, we could've stayed together and had a kid of our own one day."

Callie nodded. "I was kind of thinking the same thing. You would be an amazing father, Brandon. I wish Hadley had a dad like you."

"Like I said, Cal," he replied. "I'm happy to step in. I love Hadley, and I know what it's like to grow up with an absent father. I'll always be there for both of you."

Callie smiled. "Maybe someday you two can go to a father-daughter dance together?"

"I'd like that," he said quietly. "Of course, eventually, I know you'll get married to someone else, and then Hadley will have a step-dad to do those kinds of things with."

"Who knows?" Callie offered, her heart aching. It was hard for her to imagine marrying anyone else. "Maybe there's no one else out there for me. Maybe there is. Regardless, I always want you to be a part of Hadley's life. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. He looked down at Hadley, who's face was covered in ice cream, and laughed. "Oh man. I need to get a picture of this!" He pulled out his phone and aimed it at the toddler.

After the picture was taken, Callie mopped up her daughter's face with a napkin. "If we're done, I guess we should head back."

"Yeah," Brandon agreed. "Here. Let me." He took Hadley and settled her in her stroller.

They walked back down the path toward the playground, when Callie heard a familiar voice. She stopped and looked around, her pulse racing. He was far away, but not far enough for them to see each other. Panicked, Callie grabbed Hadley and ran behind the restrooms.

"Callie?" Brandon asked, catching up. "What's wrong? What happened?" He saw that she was shaking, clutching Hadley tight to her chest. He put his arms around her, trying to calm her.

Callie leaned into him, trying to slow her ragged breaths. "I saw Liam."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

"Well, did he see you?" Brandon asked.

She shook her head, glancing back nervously. "I don't know."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"He can't see Hadley," Callie told Brandon, her voice rising to s squeak. "He can't know about her." She held the baby tighter, and Hadley squirmed in confusion.

"Why does that ass have to ruin every nice day we have?" Brandon sighed. "Stay here. I'll peek around the corner." He walked away, to the edge of the building, and looked out in the distance. Seconds later, her returned.

"I don't see him, Cal. I think it's okay now."

But Callie's stomach ached with dread. "He couldn't have left that fast. Look- can we just go home. Please? I don't feel safe here."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll call mom."

He took his cell phone and walked out a few feet. From where Callie stood, she could here him explaining what had happened in a hushed voice. Hadley was getting heavy, but she refused to let go of her; she shifted her to her other hip instead. As they stood alone, she realized she was crying.

Looking up at her mother curiously, Hadley frowned, her little face troubled. "Sad?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah. Mommy's sad."

Hadley watched her for another moment, then her little lip jutted out and she burst into tears, herself.

"Don't cry, baby," Callie sobbed. "Mommy's okay." She cradled Hadley in her arms and rocked her, trying to comfort her. "We're okay."

Brandon returned a few minutes later. "I texted Mariana. She's gathering everyone to leave. I'll go get the car, and we'll pick you up right here."

"But what if he sees me?" she sniffled.

"He won't," Brandon promised. "I won't let him. When I pull up, you guys just get in the car."

"Okay," she nodded, kissing Hadley's wet cheek and bouncing her a little to comfort her.

"Don't move," he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

It seemed like an eternity, but soon Brandon's car was idling near the restrooms. Callie hurried to the car, and dove into the backseat next to Mariana. Her sister helped secure Hadley in her car seat, and then they drove away, leaving the park behind. As the left, Callie looked out the window, the scenery blurred by her tears.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Callie, baby. You have to calm down," Stef called to her daughter as she and Lena greeted the kids on the front porch.<p>

Hadley was wailing from her stroller, while Callie was in tears behind her. Brandon and Mariana had their arms wrapped protectively around their sister while Jude and Jesus hauled all the stuff behind everyone.

Lena descended the porch steps quickly making her way to Hadley. She knew Stef would calm Callie; she would focus on Hadley, and getting her away from the hysterics was the first step. "Come here little bitty, let's go change your diaper and rock." She paused briefly to kiss Callie's forehead before rushing off inside.

"Alright, guys, go clean up," Stef instructed the other kids before taking Callie from Brandon and Mariana and leading her over to the porch bench, pulling her into her arms. "My little love, you have to take a deep breath. Everything is going to be alright."

"I saw Liam," Callie whispered. "I saw him!"

"Honey, we live in the same town. Running into him will always be a possibility."

"But, I had Hadley with me," Callie sobbed

"Did he see you?"

Callie shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I tried to make sure her didn't. I didn't want him to see her. What if he put it together? What if he did the math and knew she was his? What if he saw her blonde curls…"

"Honey," Stef grabbed her face. "Getting out of there was smart, but you can't live your life in fear of the what ifs… because, what if did see her and didn't put two and two together? He's a young guy. He's got other things on his mind other than wondering if he fathered a child."

Callie sniffled. "I don't want him to hurt her. I don't want her to see him! I don't…. If she's with me he'll know! It's obvious! She looks like both of us!"

"I think she looks like you, love," Stef noted, pulling her shaking daughter into her arms. "I do, but baby we have to face the fact that he lives in the same town as us. Running into him will always be possible. I hate that fact; I wish he was in prison right now. But it's unavoidable."

"Yeah," Callie breathed. "But I've been thinking. He wouldn't figure out that she's his if I'm not if I am not with her. I think…" she paused. "I think you should send me to live somewhere else. You have a lot of kids now, and a baby. It would be easier on your bills and it would keep Hadley safe if I was somewhere else. That way nobody would ever put it together… ever. So send me somewhere please, just keep Hadley safe."

Stef gaped at her daughter in disbelief. "Honey... do you really think we'd just send you away?"

"It's the only way to keep her safe," Callie insisted.

Stef closed her eyes as the filled with tears. "Why don't you come with me, sweetheart?" She led Callie to her bedroom and pulled back the covers. "Lay down and rest in our bed until you calm down. That always made Mariana feel better when she was upset."

She watched her daughter crawl into the bed, and she sat next to her, brushing her tears away. "Callie, do you know what it would do to Mama and I if you weren't here?" she asked, her voice shaking. "It would break our hearts. We love you so, so much. You're our baby girl. No. We could never send you away."

"I want to go," Callie told her. "All I've done since I've come here is make trouble for you guys, and you don't need that."

"You don't make any more trouble than any other kid," Stef pointed out. "You're a good girl, Callie. The joy you bring us outweighs everything else. But I think this has nothing to do with you being a burden, and everything to do with Liam. Am I right?"

Callie sighed deeply. "I'm scared."

"I know you are," Stef nodded, stroking her hair.

"Hadley's just a baby," she sniffled. "She's helpless. He could hurt her. I don't want her to know him. But if he finds out about her..."

"We'll do everything we can so he doesn't," Stef promised. "You were right to avoid him when you saw him today. If you ever see him, you just turn the other way and keep going. Go into a store or something, where there's lots of people. And by all means, call me, or mama, or Brandon, and we'll come get you. Whether you have Hadley with you or not." She twisted one of Callie's curls around her fingertips. "Do you really want to leave us, sweetheart?"

"No," she admitted. "Not really. I mean, you're my family. But I would if it meant keeping everyone safe."

Leaning down, Stef kissed Callie's tear-stained cheek. "I never want you to feel like you don't belong here, okay? That's just not true. And it is not your job to keep everyone safe. You're only jobs should be to be a teenager, get good grades, and be happy."

"But I'm not a regular teenager," she pointed out. "At least, not anymore."

Not knowing how to respond, Stef just held Callie's hand.

"there is one good thing, though," Callie told her. "I know for sure that Hadley loves me now. She started crying when she saw me crying."

"Aww," Stef smiled. "What a sweet baby."

"I always cried when I saw my mom cry," said Callie. "Because I loved her, and it made me sad to see her sad. Hadley did the same thing, so I know that she really does love me now."

"I never doubted it," Stef told her, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "Listen, babe. You rest as long as you want. I'm going to go downstairs and see what I can make for dinner."

"Okay," she nodded, rolling over.

Stef left the room and went downstairs.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
